Beautiful Nightmare
by paula.isabel.121
Summary: Reiko is the youngest daughter of the Uchiha clan in the sacred forest. They have been known as the pure blooded Uchihas, meaning they breed amongst themselves. When Shin, the eldest son killed the whole clan for the sake of having Reiko for his self, she gets away and ends up in Konoha. But Shin is still in pursuit for his sister...read on and find out what happens :)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters. I only own the plot, Shin, Reiko and other characters that doesn't actually appear on Naruto.

**Chapter 1**

Blood

Blood was everywhere.

I just got home with Seiichi nii-chan. I asked him out to tell him that he was the one I chose to marry, but when we came back, we were welcomed by the unsightly scenery of dead bodies scattered everywhere in our clan's compound. Nii-chan held my hand and towed me to our house. I was afraid of what I'll see and my body was starting to tremble but nii-chan squeezed my hand lightly and I felt calmer when he said that he's there to protect me. When we entered the house, it was very dark and quiet. We silently made our way to the dining room, the kitchen, living room and other bedrooms but found no one. Finally, we peered through the study room of my father and we immediately froze at the sight.

There he was.

My eldest brother

Soaked in blood and was holding a katana.

"Onii-chan!" I called, running to hug him.

"Are you hurt? What happened? Why is everyone dead?" I asked him with tears in my eyes. He looked at me and hugged me.

"Everything's going to be okay Reiko. We'll be together now. Onii-chan loves you very much." He said and I felt that something was wrong. I felt scared when he said this. It was different.

"Reiko, get away from him." I heard Seiichi nii-chan say and immediately, I tried to get to nii-chan's side, holding his hand the minute I got to him.

"So it's true?" I heard onii-chan say darkly. We just waited for him to continue, not getting what he was talking about.

"You did choose him." He said and we took a step back.

"Where's mom and dad?" nii-chan asked him.

"Them?" he asked as he kicked the table that was behind him to the side.

"They're just right here." He continued and finally, we saw the dead bodies of our parents on the floor with blood all around them.

Nii-chan, upon seeing the dead bodies suddenly ran forward to fight Onii-chan but he just stabbed him very quickly, I didn't even see it.

"Nii-chan!" I shouted with tears flowing freely down my face. Onii-chan walked to me and I took a few steps back, stumbling on the floor.

"W-w-w-why?" I asked him. He got down on my level and caressed my cheek with one hand.

"Why what, Reiko?" he asked back.

"Why did you kill them?" I shouted at him. He chuckled lowly.

"Why you ask? Because it's their fault! You should have been engaged to me! But father refused it! He wanted Seiichi to be with you and wanted to dump me to that lowly Isoka!" he said looking raged.

"But he let me chose. He gave you a fair chance." I said, looking down.

"Yes he did. And you chose wrong Reiko but don't worry, I'm not mad at you. It's their fault for misleading you. Don't worry, we'll recover from this. We'll be together from now on. It'll just be you and me; Forever." He said, hugging me. I was now trembling.

"You killed them for me…" I muttered. It was now all sinking in. Mother, father, the whole clan…and Seiichi; He killed them all. And it was because of me.

"It's all because of me." I continued to mumble.

"They're dead because of me." I looked at the room and saw that Seiichi was somehow moving and was extending his arm towards me. I quickly made my way to him and held him.

"Seiichi, I'm so sorry. Please don't give up." I said and he just caressed my cheek.

"I love you Reiko. I don't think I can be with you forever like I promised and I'm sorry for that. But please live on. I don't want you to waste your life. I want you to stay happy. Live on, for me. I love you." He said weakly but I was able to hear him.

"I love you too…" I said, but suddenly, a katana made its way to his heart and I gasped looking up at Shin who had stabbed him again.

"She doesn't. She will only love me you fool. She will forever be with me. You don't deserve her and of course she will live on because she has me." He said to the lifeless body of Seiichi looking like a psycho.

"Tell him the truth Reiko, don't worry, he's dead now so he won't be able to do anything now even if you reject him." He said and I felt my blood boiling. Hot tears were running down on my cheeks and I only felt hatred now.

"I love him." I said lowly then looking at him straight in the eyes, I shouted at him.

"I only love Seiichi! I will never love you the way you want me to! I hate you Shin! You ruined our family!" he quickly held my wrist.

"Calm down Reiko! You're just saying this because you're in shock but don't worry. I won't believe anything you say right now since you're not yourself."

"I am myself! You've gone crazy brother! Let me go! I don't want to be with you!" I shouted while trying to get out of his grasp.

"No! You're coming with me." He said while trying to drag me away to who knows where but I managed to get away.

"No." I said in a very low and dangerous tone and suddenly, he collapsed in the ground the minute he looked into my eyes. For a few seconds, I just stared into space with a blank look not really knowing what happened but when the situation finally sank in, I started to run. I ran non-stop until my legs finally gave up. I don't know how long I had run, I didn't even notice night and day as I just continued to run away from that monster but now that I couldn't anymore, I just laid down on the cold ground fearing that he would find me.

I hate Shin for killing everyone. But I hate myself more for being the reason of it. I started crying. How could I continue living when I myself feel like I should just die? Just then, I felt darkness surround me and I fell into unconsciousness.

KAKASHI'S POV

I was on my way back to the village after a simple mission when I saw someone fall on the ground. I went closer to get a better look of who it was and when I was near enough, I saw a young girl with long jet black wavy hair and pale skin passed out on the ground. She looked very tired and was covered in blood. I checked if she had any injuries that would cause bleeding but I found none other than some minor scratches that were probably from tree branches. She looked like she was running away from the way she looked and how tired she was. She must've been running non-stop. I sighed, picked her up bridal style and carried her to Konoha with me.

*At Konoha

When I finally reached Konoha, I immediately dropped her to the hospital and reported my mission to the Hokage. I also mentioned the girl that I had found on my way back.

"I've got word that the Uchiha clan from the sacred forest has been murdered." The hokage said and my eyes widened at the news.

"Who did it?" I asked.

"We are not sure, but the report said that the eldest son, Shin and the youngest daughter, Reiko of the Clan head are missing." He said and my mind wondered to the girl that I just helped today. Could she be?

"Hokage-sama, I'm not quite sure of it but I think there may be a possibility that the girl I helped a while ago is Reiko Uchiha." I said and the hokage seemed to ponder this.

"It may be possible, we'll soon find out. When she wakes up, but for the mean time, keep an eye on her Kakashi. You may go now." He said with finality and I immediately left, heading to the hospital.

*Time skip= 3 days

REIKO'S POV

It was dark.

Every time I take a step, the echo could be heard everywhere.

I felt alone, and indeed I was alone.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out but all I could hear was the echo of my voice. I was starting to get scared.

"Seiichi-nii chan? Where are you!" I asked aloud but still no response.

"They're not here anymore Reiko-chan." I heard someone say and I flinched at the voice, it was very familiar. I know who it belonged to and I was scared to face the owner of that voice.

"But I'm here Reiko. We'll be together now, forever…" the voice said from my ear and suddenly, I was being hugged from behind.

I screamed.

And screamed.

"Wake up!" I heard someone yell at me and I felt that this someone was also shaking my shoulders to wake me.

I opened my eyes, panting and sweating.

"Are you okay?" someone asked but I didn't look up at who it was. I was still shivering.

"It was a nightmare." The voice explained to me and I took a few more minutes to absorb that. I sighed after a moment, calming down and believing it was just a nightmare.

Finally, I looked around and noticed I was at a hospital. After scanning my surroundings, my eyes fell to a person sitting beside me and his eyes widened a bit when he met my eyes.

"Reiko Uchiha?" he asked.

I nodded.

"We've received word that your clan has…well, passed." He said and I looked away, fixing my gaze on the window.

"The report said that there might be two survivors. You, and you eldest brother Shin." He said and I immediately tensed up at mention of my brother's name.

"Do you know what happened?" he continued.

I looked down. I felt something wet was dripping off my cheeks to my hand and I realized; they were tears. I was crying. Then I felt a hand patting my head.

"You can tell me when you're ready." He said and I looked at him again. He didn't look like he pitied me. He looked like he wanted comfort me but is embarrassed to do so. I liked him for that.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, by the way. I found you on my way back from a mission and I took you here to Konoha." He continued, not minding my silence.

"Good to see that you're awake now." Someone said and I turn my head to see an old man enter the room and made his way to us. Kakashi immediately stand up and bowed.

"She just woke up a few minutes ago Hokage-sama." He said to him in respect.

"Yes I see. And I also assume that this is indeed Reiko Uchiha?" he said more of a statement and Kakashi nodded.

"She seems troubled with the incident though." He continued.

"Well, that's okay. We can't blame her for feeling that way. The only thing we can do for now is support her." The Hokage said and he looked at me.

"Reiko-san, I hope you don't mind staying in Konoha now?" he asked me. I just looked at him then nodded.

"Now, you will be staying with Kakashi for now. He will be looking after you and protect you at the same time. Don't worry; we won't force you to tell us anything about the incident but I do hope that you recover from it soon. Please inform me if you need anything." He said smiling at me. I nodded and he looked at Kakashi.

"Why don't we go outside for a bit Kakashi." He said and they went out.

KAKASHI'S POV

"Why did you choose me Hokage-sama? I don't know if I can help her in any way." I said as we went out to talk.

"I believe you'll be the most fit for this task, besides you've already helped her. Just be a friend to her and she'll open up eventually." The hokage said and I sighed in defeat.

"What about her brother? Is there any word of what might've happened to him?" I asked.

"There have been reports of him in some villages looking for someone. He's also been suspected of killing a few ninjas in those villages in his search." The hokage said.

"Maybe he's looking for his sister?" I asked.

"That's most likely but we have to keep her until we know what really happened. She's in our care now after all." He said and I nodded.

"I'll be going now. Take care of her Kakashi. Inform me when she gets any better." I sighed. This is such a drag. I took out my Icha Icha paradise book and went back to watching Reiko.

a/n: This is my other story from wattpad. I haven't edited it yet, too busy but i hope readers from here will like it too.

-isabel


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters. I only own the plot, Shin, Reiko and other characters that doesn't actually appear on Naruto.

**Chapter 2**

KAKASHI'S POV

It's been a week now since Reiko had been admitted to the hospital and she still hadn't spoken a single word to anyone. The doctor said that it was because of what happened to her family and that she only needs time and someone to trust on to be finally be able to move forward but I'm starting to doubt myself if I can be that one to help her. I sighed. Maybe the hokage had been wrong for choosing me as her guardian.

"Reiko?" I asked aloud as I enter her hospital room. I scanned the area and saw her looking out the window quietly and she just looked at me to indicate that I got her attention.

"The doctor said that we can go now." I said and she started to make her way to me, not saying anything again. I sighed. I hope she'll be okay with me.

*TIME SKIP= 1 month*

I'm now on my back home from a mission and I'm really anxious about Reiko. It has been a month now since Reiko started living in my apartment and I've gotten quite used to living with her but it gets difficult sometimes; I go out on a mission and when she's out of supervision, she tries to kill herself. She's been admitted to the hospital 5 times already and I'm worried that when I get back, I'll have to bring her for the 6th time.

When I got to my apartment, It was dark and as I was about to go to Reiko's room; I saw a figure in the kitchen. I narrowed my eyes and saw that it was Reiko.

And she was holding a knife.

To her chest.

As soon as I saw what she was about to do, I quickly made my way to her and grabbed the knife. I felt enraged at what she's going to do and I snapped.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" I shouted at her.

"Why do you want to die so badly Reiko? I've been trying to put up with you and your suicide attempts but it has gone too far! How do you think your parents would feel if they were to know that you've been trying to kill yourself because of them?" I continued as I now bent to her level and held her shoulders to make her listen to me but she just kept her head down making me unable to see her face.

I sighed.

"I'm so sorry I snapped at you Reiko but I'm just really worried about you. Every time I'm gone, I always end up finding you in a pool of blood."

I sighed again.

"I guess I just really suck at being a guardian huh?" I said and she shook her head. That's when I notice some liquid drop at her action.

"Are you crying? I'm so sorry Reiko…" I said as I started to panic.

"You're not a bad guardian." I heard a voice say and I froze, looking at Reiko.

Did she just speak to me? Or was it just my imagination?

"You're not a bad guardian." She repeated then looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-san." She said and before I even realized what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. I felt her body stiffen and i finally realized what I had just done. I was about to let go and apologize when she wrapped her arms around my back and leaned her head to my shoulder.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For putting up with me and understanding me. I know that what I've been doing is wrong but I just can't live knowing that my family was killed because of me." She said weakly.

"Because of you?" I asked and I felt her nod. I unwrapped my arms around her and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Can you please tell me what happened?" she looked away for a second then looked back at me.

"Okay."

*AFTER THE STORY TELLING

"It's all my fault." She said with tears.

"They died because of me." I wrapped my arms around her again to comfort her.

"No it's not. I'm sure that your family wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what happened. Do you seriously think they'd be happy to know that you've been trying to kill yourself because of them?" I said softly.

"N-no." she said after a while.

"What do you think they'd want you to do?" I asked her, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"They'd…want me to…l-l-live on." She said after thinking of something.

"See?" I said smiling a little but I'm sure she didn't see it because of my mask. I was about to stand up to my full height when I felt something warm hit my cheek.

"Thank you Kakashi-san." Reiko said then went to her room.

I just stood there for a while with my left hand on my cheek that she had just kissed. Finally, I stood up and went to my room smiling. If this is what I get for doing a good job, then I should make sure that I do well.

A/N: I'm too busy to write long chappys and i'm trying to catch up on some sleep so for those reading this, hope this is ok. i'll make another one later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

REIKO'S POV

"You'll be going to the academy starting next week.'' kakashi said as we're having dinner. I merely looked at him and nodded. It's been about a month since oure confrontation and we've been on good terms ever since.

''Will you be okay?'' he asked. I sighed.

''Don't worry i'll be fine. I don't think i'll have a hard time keeping up with the lessons.'' i said in a monotone voice and he sighed.

''That wasn't what i meant.'' he said, scratching his cheek with a finger.

''I know.'' i said deadpanned and he sweatdropped. We continued eating until after a few minutes, i finally looked up and smiled a little.

''I'll try and make friends if tha's what worries you.''

''That's good to hear. But let me give you a heads up.'' he said a bit serious which caught my full attention.

''You'll be meeting another uchiha on your class and he may not be too happy when he sees you.'' I frowned at what he said.

''why?''

''His clan was also killed by his brother.'' I tensed at this.

''I haven't got anything to do with that so why woudn't he like me?''

''I didn't say that he wouldn't like you. I'm just saying that he'll be surprised and woudn't know whether you're good or bad news.''

''I'm not a bad person.'' i pouted a bit.

''I know but you are pure blooded and he's not. He may think you're higher and better than him which he won't like.'' i blinked.

Pureblooded? My parents haven't told me anything like that.

''What's the difference between me and him?'' i asked, confused.

''You don't know?'' he asked a bit surprised and i shook my head no.

''They were once part of you clan. The pure-blooded Uchihas and you all lived here in konoha but some of them fell and married ninjas from outside the clan. When they had children, they did not show sharingan at birth which scared the remaining pure-bloods and they called those that married others, the 'tainted uchihas'. The uchihas then split in two and all the pure-bloods moved to the sacred forest while the tainted ones remained here in konoha.'' We were silent for a while as the information sank in.

''So that's why my family only marries inside the clan.'' i finally said.

''How about your sharingan eye?'' i asked him.

''I got it from a friend of mine. He's also from the tainted clan.''

''What's the name of the kid that'll be in my class?''

''Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.''

TIME SKIP

AT THE ACADEMY

''Everyone! We have a new student.'' my new sensei named Iruka said in front of the room.

''Reiko-san?'' he called and i entered the room feeling conscious as all eyes are on me. When i stood at the front, everyone gasped and a boy suddenly stood up.

''Good morning. I'm Reiko Uchiha.'' i examined the room and everyone was now whispering to each other and glancing at the boy who stood up. He had black hair which looked like a duck's butt and has black eyes. He must be the one.

''Ok. Reiko you can sit beside Shikamaru at the very back.'' Iruka finally said and i made my way to my sit.

''Hello.'' i politely greeted my new seatmate who looked very sleepy and bored. He looked at me and i got the impression that he's very lazy.

''Hi. Names Shikamaru Nara.'' he said then proceeded to sleep. Well i was right, he is lazy. At least i'm getting some peace was what i thought until i saw the black haired boy staring at me.

AFTER CLASS

Finally free. I took a deep breath as i was finally free with the questions. I thought i'd die when lunch came, all these girls started asking me hundreds of questions and boys were trying to hit on me. It was so tiring.

''You.'' someone called and i looked back to see none other than

''Sasuke. .''

''You know me?'' he asked.

''Someone i know mentioned you.''

''Who are you really?'' he asked seriously.

''Like i said, i'm Reiko Uchiha. .'' i started then looked away.

''One of the last Uchihas from the sacred forest.'' i said, my voice getting weaker.

He raised an eyebrow.

''One of the last?'' he pressed on.

''I. .I have a brother.'' i answered.

''Is he here with you?'' he continued.

''Why must i answer you?'' i said as i finally looked him in the eyes. I wanted to get away from here now, i don't want to relive that story again.

I was about to leave when he held my wrist and stopped me.

''I wasn't done talking to you.'' he said coldly. I yanked my arm away from him.

''I despise him. I would never want to see him again. He killed the whole clan. There's your answer.''

He froze at that and i took the opportunity to run away from him.

SASUKE'S POV

I froze when she said that her brother killed her entire clan. She was just like me. I was about to ask her something when i noticed that i wasn't holding her wrist anymore. I sighed, i guess she took the opportunity to run away.

Reiko Uchiha. .what exactly happened to her?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

REIKO'S POV

I was walking home dazed and unfocuse because of the conversation i had with sasuke but i stopped as i saw a figure on a swing out of the corner of my eye. I examined the figure and saw that it was a boy in my class. He was the blonde with blue eyes that was very loud and hyper, but looking at him now, he seemed lonely. I sighed. Here goes my nature again. I walked towards him and sat on the swing beside him earning a curious stare from the boy.

''Been here for long?'' i asked him.

''What are you doing?'' he asked.

''Sitting on a swing.'' i stated matter of factly.

We stayed quiet for a few minutes just staring at the sky. The sun was setting down and i probably need to go home soon.

''You should go now. It's getting dark.'' he said and for a moment i thought he was psychic but dismissed it. I stood up in front of him.

''What's your name?'' i asked him and he looked up with a small smile.

''Naruto Uzumaki.'' i smiled at him and held out a hand.

''I'm Reiko Uchiha. Pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun.''

He shook my hand and grinned. Finally, i said goodbye and was about to go, when i looked backed and saw the sadness enter his eyes once again.

''Let's swing again tomorrow Naruto-kun.'' i said and he grinned widely at me.

''Sure! See you tomorrow Reiko-chan!'' i smiled a little and went home.

KAKASHI'S APARTMENT

''Tadaima.'' i called as i walked in and went to the living room where i found kakashi sitting and reading his little book.

''Okairi. You're home a bit late where have you been?'' kakashi inquired.

''Nothing, just lost track of time. What do you know about a boy named Naruto Uzumaki?'' i asked and he looked at me.

''What about him?'' he asked back. I rolled my eyes at him.

''He seems alone. Doesn't he have any family?'' i asked.

''No. He actually doesn't even know who his parents are.'' he answered and i raised an eyebrow.

''I sense huge chakra from him. Does it have anything to do with him not knowing his parents?'' i asked and he sighed.

''You sure pick up fast. Yes. He is the jinchuuriki for the nine tailed demon fox. His parents sealed it to him and died in the process.'' he said and i stayed silent.

''That's also why people in the village doesn't like him. They call him a demon, a plague.'' he continued.

''And he has no idea why.'' i finished and he nodded.

''That must be hard. I'm surprised he still manages to live positively.'' i said.

''I heard he's a prankster, can you call that being positive?'' he asked me.

''He just wants attention. I'm sure he's a good person.'' i defended him.

''Why do you ask about him? You even defend him.'' he asked.

''I met him at school, he just doesn't seem too bad to me at all.'' i said and he raised his only visible eyebrow.

''Are you interested in him?'' he asked, the tone of his voice was different but i couldn't pinpoint why, i was just making friends, what's the big deal with that?

''Yes. I like his company.'' i said with a small smile.

''Why him? He's the lowest in your class.'' he said and i glared at him.

''Never measure a person by what he does inside a classroom.''

''Whatever.'' he said.

''Oh and by the way, i met Sasuke earlier.'' i said then left to my room.

KAKASHI'S POV

''Oh and by the way, i met sasuke earlier.'' she said then went to her room. I stared at her closed door.

What the hell? She likes that Uzumaki kid? But he's stupid!, well, that's what i heard from the others but seriously? I thought she'd have good taste i mean with the way she looks. I sighed. What about Sasuke? What's her opinion of him? Dang. What should i do? This is so frustrating. Then i froze.

What am i thinking? Her romance life is none of my concern. . . .Then again, i'm her protector. . . .right? Maybe i have the right to interfere?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

REIKO'S POV

I woke up early and made breakfast since Kakashi can't cook to save his life and i wonder how he was able to live with his horrible cooking skills.

"Kakashi! Breakfast's ready!" i called.

No answer.

I waited for about ten minutes but he still wouldn't come out. I sighed and went to his room, finding him still fast asleep. Kakashi is not a morning person, he refuses to wake up early for the sake of not being late.

"I have to go to school now. Your breakfast's on the table, sleeping beauty." i said then left.

I was on my way to school when i saw a certain blonde wearing a lot of orange talking to a little kid.

"See ya later Konohamaru!" i heard him say and the little kid went off.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." i called from behind and he jumped a little before turning around to see me.

"Reiko-chan!" he grinned at me.

"Wanna go to school together?" i asked and he grinned even wider if that was even possible.

"Sure!" he yelled loudly.

SASUKE'S POV

I was walking to school when i saw Reiko and Naruto a few feet ahead of me. They were talking and smiling to each other. Since when did they become so close?

"Sasuke-kun!" i heard someone yell and i groaned inwardly. As Ino linked her arm with me without my permission, i saw Reiko and Naruto look back for a second then continue forward. What the hell? She's an Uchiha, she's supposed to try and be friends with me. I walked forward, trying to get rid of Ino but she wouldn't budge. I sighed. I hate fangirls.

AT THE ACADEMY

"I like Ramen. Have you ever tried one?" i heard Naruto ask Reiko. They were currently seated together behind me. Reiko exchanged seats with the person sitting beside Naruto which his seatmate gladly agreed to. And he was right to be happy, i mean who in their right mind would want to be friends with an idiot like Naruto?

"No i haven't. Why don't we have that later for lunch?" she said and i almost turned back at what she said.

What the hell? This girl is weird. As much as i know, no girl in this academy spared Naruto even a glance and she even wants to go out with him? Well, it's none of my business but she really is weird. I shook the thoughts off my mind. Why the hell does it bothers me that she's different?

"Reiko." i said as i finally turned to them.

"Do you need something?" she asked.

"We need to talk." i said and she looked away.

"Not now Sasuke." she said and i had goosebumps when she said my name. I wonder why.

"Later then." i said and turned front as Iruka sensei just arrived.

"What was that all about?" i heard Naruto whisper to Reiko.

"Don't mind it Naruto. Let's just listen at Iruka sensei." Reiko said, dismissing him.

LUNCH

REIKO'S POV

Lunch came and Naruto took me to a place called Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Oh! Naruto! Who's this? finally got yourself a girlfriend huh?"

"H-huh? w-what a-are you t-talking about Teuchi-san! R-Reiko-chan's just my f-friend!" Naruto stuttered with a blush and laughed a bit.

"Hello, I'm Reiko Uchiha." i said as i sat down.

"Shall we eat now Naruto?" iasked

"Yeah! two bowls of pork ramen please!" ye yelled excitedly.

"So Reiko-chan, who do you live with? are you relatives with Sasuke?" Nruto asked after a while.

"The Hokage took me in when i came here and gave me a guardian for a while. We are both Uchiha but i don't think we're close relatives. The Uchiha clan is pretty huge." i said.

"Really? where are your parent then?" he asked and i looked away.

"They're gone." i said without emotion. He looked down.

"Sorry, i didn't know." he said.

"Let's just not talk about it okay?" i said and continued eating.

AFTER CLASS

Like i promised, i accompanied Naruto in the swing until sunset.

"You can go home now, Reiko chan. It's getting dark." Naruto said after a while.

"What about you?" i asked.

"I still have to do something. You go on ahead." he said.

"and Reiko-chan?" he added

"Thank you for being my friend." he smiled at me and i smiled back.

"You're a good person Naruto. If others can't see that, then it's their loss. see you tomorrow!" i said then left.

I was walking home, the streets were already dark and no one was out.

"It's in this time of the day that your eyes stand out." someone said from behind me.

"Does it bother you? I've been wanting to ask that since i met you." i said with out looking back.

"What do you think, Reiko?" he said and i finally turned to look at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

REIKO'S POV

"What do you think, Reiko?" he asked and i finally turned to look at him.

"I think you're bothered with me." i said. he stayed quiet for a minute then suddenly activated his sharingan.

"I might be." he answered.

"Clans doesn't measure how great a person can be." i said.

"I know." he said unaffected.

"Your family, are they strong?" he asked and i looked away.

"Yes." i answered weakly.

"But your brother, he's stronger?" he continued and i felt myself stop functioning. The mere thought of him sends chills within my body and fear and hate pools up in me. I hadn't noticed that he moved until i felt a hand on my wrist.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Why must you ask?" i said weakly.

"I-" he started but i cut him off.

"It's none of your concern so stop getting in the picture! Just because we're both Uchiha doesn't mean you have the right to get intomy life!" i continued strongly this time. I'm starting to really not like this guy. He always makes me remember my past which is not a very good thing.

"Stay away from me, Sasuke." i said bitterly then left.

After i got home, i headed straight to my room without sparing Kakashi an ounce of attention.

KAKASHI'S POV

When Reiko came home, she headed straight to her room, and i immediately noticed that something's wrong with her. I went to her room and knocked but i got no answer, now normally i would just go away with my nature and all but whenever Reiko is involved, i seem to not mind being all goody at all. I entered her room without permision and found her looking out the window.

"How was your day?" i asked casually. She remained quiet for a while then sighed.

"Good and bad." she finally answered.

"Let's talk about the good part then." i said and sat down at the end of her bed.

"I hung out with Naruto." she said and my mood instantly dropped.

"What's so good about that?" i blurted out, not thinking which made her turn to me.

"Naruto's a great guy. I like hanging around him so it's a good thing." she said matter of factly.

"Don't you have any girl friends?" i asked and she rose an eyebrow and went closer to me. She stopped in front of me and leaned close to my face. I felt my face get hot at her action.

"Why's it such a big deal to you huh, Kakashi?" she asked and i felt her breath fanning me.

"It's not." i said feeling my heart rate pick up.

"You seem odd." she remarked, still close to my face.

"I don't think so. I feel normal." i said trying to sound nonchallantly as i looked away from her but i was actually getting this weird feeling in my stomach.

"Your face is red." she said.

"And your chakra is all messed up. You're nervous." she continued.

By now, i was sweating bullets. One thought was dominating my mind since she moved closer but i tried pushing it back. If she didn't move soon, i'm gonna lose it.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked concerned and put a hand on my forehead. I turned and froze. She was only a few inches from me. I could easily...

"What are you-"

REIKO'S POV

Kakashi was leaning forward.

"What are you-" i tried asking but was cut-off as he kissed me. I froze. He must've realized what he was doing because he suddenly pulled away.

"I-i-i...s-sorry Reiko...i didn't mean to..." he stuttered, waving his hands wildly in front of him. i was stunned at what he did so i just kept silent for a few more minutes until i sighed.

"It doesn't count." i said finally and he looked at me curiously.

"Doesn't count?" he repeated and i nodded.

"Have you forgotten?" i asked and he rose an eyebrow.

"Forgot what?" he asked.

"Your still wearing your mask." i said and he immediately touched his face, gis fingers lingering on his lips for a second and he sighed.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" he asked and i ignored his question.

"I'm tired. Just go to your room. I'm going to sleep." i said and went to bed, i felt him stare at me for a minute longer then finally went out of my room. I closed my eyes and unconsciously touched my lips.

That was my first kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

REIKO'S POV

I woke up early and made breakfast but this time, I didn't bother to try and wake Kakashi up. I was still bothered by what happened last night. I went out but figured it was too early to go to school. I didn't want to stay in the house since I don't want to take the risk of seeing Kakashi though he never wakes up early. I still probably has about two hour so I decided to go to the training grounds. When I finally got there, I started training for a bit but I was interrupted by someone. I turned to look and when our eyes met, his eyes widened for a bit.

"Sorry, did I interrupt you?" he asked.

"It's okay." I said. The guy seemed nice and polite but I sense something was off about him.

"I didn't know there was another survivor in the Uchiha clan murder in Konoha." He said and I tensed, I didn't want any stranger to know who I really am.

"I'm Kabuto, you are?" he asked and I just wanted to get away from him.

"I'm gonna be late, sorry I have to go now." I said and ran away with no idea where I was headed to.

SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST

I panted as I came to a stop.

"What are you doing here?" someone asked and I froze fearing that the guy had followed me but when I turned and saw that it wasn't him, I released a sigh of relief and the guy looked at me curiously.

"Sorry, I was just running away from a creepy guy. Do you mind telling me the way to the academy? I don't want to be late for school." I said politely. This guy is just about around my age if not older. He has the Konoha forehead protector so he must be a ninja of the village.

"Creepy guy?" he asked.

"Oh, um he's just some stranger." I answered and he nodded.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga. I'm not too sure if you can make it in the academy if I told you directions since we're in the middle of the forest but I can help you get there if you don't mind." He said and I blushed a bit. I don't know why but he reminded me a bit of Seiichi nii-san.

"I'm Reiko Uchiha. Is it okay? I don't want to impose." I said and he smiled a bit.

"It's okay, I was about to take a break from training anyway." He said and we started making our way to the academy.

"So, what did this creepy guy did that made you run away?" he asked as we were walking.

"Well um…." I started but was interrupted by someone's shouting.

"Neji!" the voice said and another guy about my age suddenly appeared.

"Fight me!" he challenged Neji.

"Not now Lee, I'm busy." He said and this Lee person finally noticed me and looked at me intently.

"You got a girl friend! Since when?" he frantically asked and I blushed at what he said. Neji looked at me for a moment.

"She's not my girl friend. I was helping her get to the academy, but you're interrupting us." He said calmly. When he said this, Lee perked up and stood in front of me, holding my hand.

"Hi, my name's Rock Lee but you can just call me Lee. Are you really not Neji's girl friend?" he asked. I blushed a bit and shook my head.

"Really? In that case, would you mind going out with me then? I'll take care of you really well!" he said then made a thumbs up pose that was really disturbing.

"Um, sorry but no thanks, now if you'll excuse me." I said politely then turned to Neji.

"Neji-san? I'm going to be late if we don't move soon." I said and we continued our way.

"Is your friend always like that?" I asked while walking.

"He's my team mate and yeah he's pretty much like that all the time." He said.

"Did he creep you out?" he asked with a little humor in his eyes and I saw him smile a bit.

"You should smile more often Neji-san." I said while smiling at him.

"Well, this is it. Thanks a lot and see you around." I said and went inside the academy.

AFTER SCHOOL

School breezed by quickly. Naruto kept me company as usual. We had lunch and I accompanied him again in the swing for a while. Sasuke kept looking at me and would sometimes try to talk to me but I just ignored him and tried to stay away from him as much as I can. No I was walking home and my palms are starting to sweat as nervousness took over me. Kakashi will probably be awake now and I have no idea how I would deal with him. When I got to the door, my heart rate picked up. I sighed, I'll just say a quick hello and go to my room quickly. I said to myself.

"Tadaima." I said as I walked inside but my plans got ruined as Kakashi blocked my way.

"Reiko we need to talk." He said and I looked away.

"I'm tired Kakashi." I said.

"We need to talk Reiko, don't avoid me. Look, I'm sorry for what I did last ni-." He said but I interrupted him.

"Just forget about it." I said and finally looked at him.

"It was just a mistake so let's just forget about it, ok?" I said and for a moment, I thought I saw hurt in his eyes but I dismissed it and went inside my room. I sighed after I got in.

*TIME SKIP = 1 WEEK

A week passed by quickly. I became friends with Neji and Lee, I train with them in the morning. I found out that Lee can't do Ninjutsus so he's really good with Taijutsu. I also met their other team mate Ten-ten. They were a year older than me that's why their not in the academy anymore. When at school, Naruto kept me company and I was still avoiding Sasuke. I was making progress here at Konoha, I was kinda happy but things are still awkward at home. I still avoid Kakashi as much as I can and he doesn't seem to be pleased about it but still stays quiet.

AT HOME

"Tadaima" I called and was heading straight to my room but was stopped by a hand grabbing my wrist.

"How long will you continue this?" Kakashi asked and I looked at him. He looked like a mess.

"Continue what?" I asked, looking away.

"That." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You always avoid me." He said and I just continued to look away.

"You said to forget about what happened." He continued.

"But I can't." he said further.

"I can't Reiko. I know this is wrong but in the week that you've avoided me, I realized what you are to me and why I did that…i—" he said but I cut him off, fearing that he might say what I fear for him to say.

"Don't. Don't Kakashi." I said but he continued.

"I can't bear it anymore, i'm falling for you." He said and I finally looked at him. We stayed quiet for a while.

"You can't." I said then ran to my room.

I can't get anyone to be that close to me, I know that he's still around and I can't risk anyone being hurt because of me again. I started crying and think of something to do about this.

NEXT DAY

When morning came, I immediately went out and headed towards the Hokage's office.

"What brings you here Reiko? Is something wrong?" the Hokage asked.

"Everything's fine sir, I just need…a favor." I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"A favor?" he asked.

"I want to move out."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

REIKO'S POV

''move out?'' the hokage asked an i nodded.

''Where do you wish to go?'' he continued.

''I. .i'd like to live by myself. I want to be independent.'' i said, looking down.

''No.'' the hokage said and my head snapped up at this.

''Don't get me wrong. I think that you'd be perfectly fine living on your own.'' he started and i opened my mouth to argue but he held up a hand to stop me.

''But that is under normal circumstances. I've een recently informed of the fact that your brother is still alive. . .and is looking for you.'' he continued and i froze.

''It wouldn't be wise for you to be alone. You are now a part of konoha and as your hokage, it is my duty to protect you.''

''I. . .i. . T-t-thank you f-for y-your t-time.'' i said and turned to leave, walking rather slowly as if my knees would give up.

''Reiko, are you okay?'' the hokage asked and i nodded and continued to walk-away. I continued to walk-away aimlessly, just staring off to space, until i found myself on a training ground. I sat by a tree and hugged my knees. My fear is finally catching up to me. I was finally making progress here in konoha. .

''Reiko. .'' someone said and i looked up.

''Missed me?'' the said man smiled like a psycho and i screamed.

And screamed.

''Reiko!'' someone shouted and i realized, my body was being shaken. My eyes shot open and landed to a very concerned looking Kakashi. Tears welled up in my eyes and i hugged him and started sobbing. He patted my back lightly to calm me down. We stayed like that for a while until i finally calmed down and pulled away.

''He's looking for me.'' i said.

''Who?'' he asked.

''Shin.''

SHIN UCHIHA'S POV (REIKO'S BROTHER. .*ooh, it's a first*)

''P-p-please! Spare my life! I really don't know who she is and her whereabouts. She hasn't come to this land! I'm telling the tr-''

''Then you're of no use.'' i said as i looked back bitterly at the dead bodies around me. I have been trying to look for Reiko and it's already been months but i still haven't got a clue where she is. I kicked a tree as i made my way out of this village i was currently in.

''I will find you Reiko, just wait for onii-chan.''

''Are you looking for someone?'' i heard a voice say behind me and i turned back to see a white haired guy wearing glasses.

''If you can't tell me anything, you're gonna lose your life.'' i said with venom. I had no time to waste. Reiko is alone and i have to be with her.

''Reiko. . .is it?'' he said and as soon as her name slip in his mouth, i had my katana pressed against his neck.

''Where is she?'' i asked lowly but he just smirked.

''You should be careful with that. You wouldn't want to kill me and bury the information with me, do you?'' he said teasingly and i growled.

''Where is she!'' i yelled at the guy.

''Don't worry, she's safe.'' the guy said while easily getting out of my grasp and casually walking ahead of me.

''If you so much as dare trick me, I'll kill you.'' i threatened.

''She's really beautiful at her age. Long black hair, creamy pale skin. .it really complements her eyes. .'' he said and in a flash i had my katana dangerously close to his neck.

''What did you do to her.'' i sneered at him.

''If you want to know. . .

Come with me.''

SASUKE'S POV

"Alright class, listen up. Today is the day of the final exams. If you pass, you will earn a leaf forehead protector and officially become a genin." Iruka announced as he came in front and Naruto waved his hand for attention.

"But Iruka-sensei, Reiko-chan's not here yet." He said. I've also noticed that she's quite late today which is a first considering she's quite the early bird.

"Oh well uh, Reiko will not be able to take the exams." Iruka said.

"Eh? Why?" Naruto yelled.

"She's not feeling well. Her guardian had already excused her. The hokage has also informed me that if she ever gets well, only then will she take a special exam and be assigned to a team.

Now, let's get started. Shino, come with me in the next room." Iruka said and I didn't miss it when he said 'if she ever gets well', what did he mean by that? What's wrong with Reiko? After a minute of pondering, I sighed. It's none of my business. She's been avoiding me and probably hates me so I shouldn't care.

KAKASHI'S POV

AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE

"How is she?" the hokage asked.

"Not too well. She's stopped talking again and is just staring into space." I said and the hokage looked out the window.

"I see. I've made the wrong decision of telling her so suddenly. It's my fault." The hokage said.

"So it's true then? That Shin Uchiha is looking for his sister?" I asked and the hokage sighed.

"Yes. Reports said that he's been killing people that he's asked. He will not stop until he finds her and he'll eventually get here in Konoha."

"I'll protect Reiko." I said and the hokage raised an eyebrow at me as if he's noticed something.

"I'm sure you will Kakashi. Inform me when she gets better."

"Hai." I said then went home.

When I got home, Reiko was nowhere to be found. Some of her things are also missing which made me conclude that she's run away. I quickly went out and searched the entire village, when I couldn't find her, I moved to the nearby forest. She couldn't have gone far.

After 3 hours…

I panted as I stopped by a tree. Where are you Reiko? It's already dark and I still haven't found her. I was about to move to another direction when I heard it.

Reiko's blood curling scream.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

REIKO'S POV

I decided to leave Konoha and cut any ties that I've made up. They'll be safer without me. I don't want to have to relive another massacre because of me. It's better this way.

After 4 hours…

It's already dark out and I was getting tired so I decided to stop for a bit.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" someone said and my head snapped at the direction of the voice but found no one. I moved a step backwards and the guy suddenly appeared close to my face.

"You know, Tobi doesn't like purebloods very much." He said in a deep voice which sent chills to my stomach and I moved another step backwards. The man in front of me wears an orange swirl mask with a single hole for the eye and a black cloak with red clouds. I felt scared, but did not speak.

"You know, I heard that a certain Shin Uchiha killed your whole clan…I'm still curious why he did it." Tobi said and before I could move, I was suddenly drawn back to the memory of the assassination of my clan.

After the genjutsu…

"So, it was because of you." Tobi said not bothered that I was currently shaking because of the memory.

"They died because of you. You killed them." I heard him say close to my face and when I glanced at him, I was frozen in place. There in place of Tobi was my brother.

"I killed them for you Reiko." He said.

I screamed then felt unconsciousness take me.

MADARA'S POV

I felt a presence coming close and I glanced at the unconscious girl on the ground.

"I look forward to meeting you again, Reiko." I said as I undid the transformation jutsu and left.

AT THE AKATSUKI BASE

"I met someone interesting." I said as I walked in to pains office. He looked at me.

" Will he be useful?" he asked.

"Hmm…I'm not quite sure yet." I said as I removed my mask.

"And it's a SHE…not a HE." I further said and he rose an eyebrow.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Reiko…Reiko Uchiha."

REIKO'S POV

When I woke up, I found myself in my room at kakashi's apartment once again.

"You're awake now that's a relief. How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked as he entered my room.

"What am I doing here" I asked as I looked away.

"I found you in the forest, unconscious. Can you tell me what happened? And why did you even run away in the first place? It's not safe!" he said and I tensed at the memory of last night. Was it really Shin? I can't be sure but it just means that I really have to leave now. I stood up, wobbling a little and tried to get out but Kakashi held my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Leaving." I said as I tugged on his hold.

"No. You're staying here." He said.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as I looked down.

"Because I care about you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." He said.

"You can't, you shouldn't." came my weak reply. He held my chin and made me look at him.

"I love you." He said with pure sincerity in his eyes and I felt tears fall down on my cheek. I was speechless and all I could do was stare at him.

" I will protect you." He said and that brought me back to reality. I pushed him away.

"You can't. You'll die! I don't want you or Naruto getting hurt because of me."

"Stop it Reiko! It's my choice. I don't care if I got hurt or die protecting you. I just have to. It hurts more that you push me away." Kakashi said while holding my shoulders. We stayed silent for a while until I finally spoke.

"Why do you like me anyway?" I asked him and he turned red.

"I…I…" he said, not quite finding words.

"And how old are you anyway? No offense. I'm just curious." I said staring at him while he was busy looking at the floor for answers.

"I…uh….21.." I heard him say weakly.

"Oh…you're two years older that Seiichi nii-san.." I said more to myself but I think he heard it since he flinched at my comment. I wonder how he came to like me. I'm just 13 and even though some people say that I look mature and act mature for my age, surely there are girls older than me and better looking.

"I don't mind." I finally said and he looked at me carefully.

"You…don't mind?" he asked unsure.

"Age is not a big deal to me." I said nonchalantly. Sure it isn't a big deal for me, but people would think otherwise. I glanced at him and he seemed quite happy. Sorry to burst your happy bubble Kakashi but…

"I didn't say I like you yet." I said and this seemed to put him down.

"It's okay. I'm fine just being with you." He said as he ruffled my hair, I pouted.

"Minus points for you." I said then went out.

"Hey where are you going?" he asked.

"To take my special exam." I said before disappearing.


	10. New Character Information

Character Information

Name: Akazaya Haruki (last, first)

Age: 14

Appearance: Brown hair and eyes (Yeah, i suck at this part and the connection is too slow to find pictures so i'll just post them later on. oh and i won't be describing clothes since it's such a drag...^^)

Personality: He's friendly to people he likes but a snob to those he doesn't like. He's very competitive, responsible but a bit possessive. He likes reading books.

Element: water

Kekkie genkai: none

Ninjutsu: 8

Taijutsu: 7

Genjutsu: 7

Background story: He used to be in a three man team with Atsushi Kojirou and Yuu Tojirou until Yuu left Konoha to live in a different village because of his family. They've taken the chunin exams before but failed.

Name: Kojirou Atsushi (last, first)

Age: 14

Level: genin

Appearance: Spiky black hair, gray eyes

Personality: Talkative, the rascal. He's friendly to everyone but can be selfish and hard headed sometimes. Usually messes up but is very determined and dedicated. He likes eating and training. Unlike Haruki, he hates books because they're boring. He's also very unorganized and forgetful of things that aren't related to training and being a ninja.

Element: earth

Kekkei genkai: none

Ninjutsu: 7

Taijutsu: 9

Genjutsu: 5

Background story: He was best friends with his former teammate Yuu Tojirou. They were very close that's why he refused to have a new teammate in place of Yuu. He has a bit of rivalry with Haruki.

Name: Kuroyanagi Ichijou (last, first)

Age: 22

Level: Jonin

Appearance: semi-long black hair that is usually tied low. Black eyes.

Personality: A very kind and responsible man. He always wear a gentle smile which would make you think that he couldn't even hurt a fly but is really very strong. He's very fond of cats and has twin cats living with him.

Element: water and lightning

Ninjutsu: 9

Taijutsu: 9

Genjutsu: 6

Background story: He used to be known as "The Grimm reaper" when he was still in the anbu but suddenly had a change of heart due to an unknown encounter. He then requested to be a jonin and be put to lead a team of genin.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

REIKO'S POV

''So what team will i be put on? Kakashi's?'' i asked the hokage after my special exam. I half expected to be put on his team since he is my guardian.

The hokage chuckled a bit which caused me to rise an eyebrow.

''Should i put you on Kakashi's team?'' the hokage asked with slight amusement in his voice. I rolled my eyes at his childishness.

''Did you forget that i just asked you if i could move out a few days ago?'' i said and he chuckled again.

''Oh right. And i denied you of that. Well, it was for your good.'' he said and i could still see the amusement in his eyes.

''So, am i or am i not?'' i asked with slight irritation written on my face and the hokage laughed at me.

''Soften up Reiko. You don't always have to be on guard. And to answer your question, no. I've put you on a different team. Meet them on training ground two tomorrow at six in the morning'' he said with a slight smile. I almost sighed out loud when he said that i'm not on Kakashi's team. It'll give me breathing space.

''Thank you Hokage-sama.'' i smiled a little.

''Do me a favor Reiko.'' he said.

''What is it?''

''Please don't give up on your friends.'' he said and i smiled bitterly. Honestly, i don't want to. I want to fight with everyone but it'd be easier if i didn't.

''See you around Hokage-sama. Thank you for your time.'' i said then left.

After the meeting with the Hokage, i decided to just walk around town and after a while, i stopped by a library to check out some good books. I was about to pull out a book on a shelf but a different hand was also trying to do the same thing. I looked to my right and saw a boy around my age if not older with brown hair and eyes. When our eyes met, we just stayed still and stared at each other for about a minute until i finally smiled a bit.

''Go on, you can have it.'' i said, about to try another shelf but the guy stopped me.

''Here.'' he said, handing me the book and i tilted my head in question.

''You can have it first.'' he said with a gentle smile. I smiled back.

''You sure?'' i asked and he nodded.

''Thanks.'' i said as i took the book.

''Haruki!'' i heard someone shout outside and people complain about the loud boy. The guy sighed.

''Sorry but i better go before Atsushi makes a commotion.'' the guy said then went out.

NEXT DAY

I woke up at around five in the morning and made breakfast for only myslef since Kakashi and his team, namely Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke went on a mission and will be gone for a few days.

after eating, i fixed myself then went out to training ground two.

I really did want to take a break from being around Kakashi but it'd be nice to be with Naruto since we're friends and Sakura doesn't seem so bad except for the fact that she's obsessing with Sasuke who's not on such good terms with me. I sighed. What am i thinking. The hokage may have put me on a different team for his own reason but this is also good for me. This way, i won't be getting any closer to Naruto and the others.

AT THE TRAINING GROUND

Hmm. .i think i'm a bit early, i wonder if anyones here yet. . .

''Hey'' i heard someone say from behind me and i turned back to see who it was.

''Oh. Hello.'' i politely answered when i saw that it was the guy from yesterday.

''Were you appointed to team 13?'' he asked and i nodded.

''The Hokage told me to meet my team here. Are you one of them?'' i said and he nodded.

''I think we haven't properly met yet. I'm Haruka Akazaya.'' he said while holding out a hand which i shook while introducing myself.

''Nice to meet you Akazaya-san. I'm Reiko Uchiha.'' he smiled a bit.

''You don't have to be so formal. Please call me Haruki.'' he said with a gentle smile which made me blush a bit.

''So did you just graduated from the academy?'' he asked and i nodded.

''How about you?'' i asked.

''I'm a year ahead of you and so is Atsushi.'' he said and i recalled that he also mentioned that yesterday. .he must be our other member.

''Atsushi?'' i asked.

''Yo. You were calling me?'' a voice said from behind me and i turned around to see a boy, same age as Haruki but with black spiky hair and gray eyes. When he met my eyes, he immediarely blushed and looked down which made me tilt my head in confusion.

''He's just embarssed because he didn't expect our new teammate to be a girl.'' Haruki said with a light chuckle which made me even more confused.

''Why?'' i asked Haruki.

''That's be-'' he began but Atsushi interrupted him.

''Hey!''

''That's because Atsushi said that he'd beat the crap out of the new member and make him want to transfer.'' A different voice said and i looked behind Atsushi to see a man in about his twenties smiling very gently.

''Sensei!'' Atsushi complained rather loudly but the sensei just laughed at him.

''You must be Reiko Uchiha, right?'' the sensei said as he turned to me.

''Yes.'' i answered politely.

''I'm Ichijou Kuroyanagi but please call me Ichijou-sensei. I've been the instructior of team 13 since it was formed.'' he said.

''I don't mean to intrude but i suppose you used to be a four man team like others?'' i asked and Ichijou-sensei's smile faltered a bit while Atsushi looked away.

''Yes, well Yuu Tojirou used to be in the team as well but he moved to another village.'' sensei explained.

''Oh, i see. Atsushi-san must've been very close to him. I'm sorru for intruding.'' i said.

''You're part of the team now Reiko.'' Haruki said, smiling a bit. I smiled back.

''Not yet.'' i said and Haruki rose an eyebrow.

''Not until Atsushi-san accepts me as part of the new team 13.'' i sai and he finally looked at me.

''You can't replace Yuu. . .but i guess you can be a part of the new team.'' Atsushi said with a light blush and i smiled at him.

''Thanks. But i think we haven't properly met yet. I'm Reiko Uchiha.'' i said holding out a hand which Atsushi hesitantly took.

''I'm Atsushi Kojirou. .and welcome to team 13.''


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

HARUKI'S POV

"Reiko, what's your favorite food?"

"Um…dangos I think."

"Really? Me too!"

" what about color?"

"blue."

"animal?"

"hmmm…cats"

"…."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Oh. Well uh it's just that Ichijou sensei is also very fond of cats. In fact, he has twins living with him."

"Really? I'd like to meet them some time."

"Uhh, sure."

"The twins hate Atsushi." I finally butted in. Team 13 was supposed to meet at training ground 2 and I was the first to get here followed by Reiko then Atsushi. It was perfectly quiet and the atmosphere was nice when it was just Reiko and I. We were reading a book; she had given me the book that I had let her borrow first and in return I have given her a good book that I've just finished reading but everything was ruined when Atsushi arrived. He started bombarding Reiko with questions and him being Atsushi, he wasn't doing it with finesse. He was almost shouting his questions that made my ear go deaf.

"The twins hate At-" Reiko was asking me but Atsushi interrupted her.

"Of course they don't! They're just shy around me." He said with a huff which made me chuckle.

"Yeah. How could they hate you when they always welcome you warmly, right?" I said and Reiko tilted her head in confusion.

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late." Said Ichijou sensei when he arrived.

"Sensei! You're late! What took you so long?" Atsushi complained.

"Yeah well…" sensei started when…

''meow.''

''meow.''

I stared at the twin cats which appeared out of nowhere and all currently snuggling to Reiko's legs. They were white and black but with both gold eyes. Reiko was instantly mesmerized by them and started petting them with a gentle and genuine smile. It was the first time that I've actually seen her smile like that, well she smiles at people yes, but i feel like those are just forced smiles out of politeness. This made me wonder why she's like that. I sighed inwardly. Anyways, i looked to where Atsushi was and as usual, he was frozen as a stone when the twins are around with his feet silently and slowly inching away from them. It was a really funny sight but I didn't laugh since I'm pretty much used to it.

''I see that Yin and Yang likes Reiko.'' sensei commented with a smile.

''Why did you call a meeting today Ichijou sensei?'' I asked.

''Well, actually. .i just wanted to celebrate with you guys.'' he said with a faint blush.

''Celebrate?'' i asked since the others are much occupied with playing with cats and escaping.

''Yes well, it's the twin's birthday.'' he said and Atsushi froze.

''It's those monster's birthday?!'' Atsushi shouted without much thinking and this announced his presence known to the twins.

''meow!'' the twins sneered at him then suddenly jumped and scratched his face.

''Oh, now i get it.'' Reiko voiced out and i nodded.

''I see that the twins are still excited seeing Atsushi.'' Ichijou sensei said.

''You call that being excited?!'' Atsushi complained after getting the twins out of his face.

''Come on Atsushi, I'm sure they'll warm up to you after sometime.'' Reiko said with a polite smile that made Atsushi from head to toe.

''Come on! Let's go celebrate Yin and Yang's birthday then! It's my entire treat!'' Ichijou sensei said excitedly while pushing all of us towards the village.

AT A BBQ RESTAURANT

''Aaah! It's all gone! Choji leave me some!'' a female voice said in a whining voice.

''I thought you were in a diet.'' a lazy voice said.

The blonde girl was about to argue with her teammate but stopped when her eyes caught a glimpse of our team. She instantly had stars in her eyes. I decided then that I didn't like this girl. She's obviously a fan girl which I hate and I hope that it's Atsushi she's noticing. Just for show, I decided to take Reiko's hand and pass their table aiming for the farthest table in the room. On our way, I glared a bit at her and when her eyes fell down to the entwined hands of Reiko and I, her face dropped and I heard her say something like. .she already had Sasuke anyway.

When we got to our table and had sat down, i realized that Atsushi was glaring at me.

''What's your problem?'' I asked coolly.

''Why do you get to hold Reiko-chan's hand?!'' he said with a glare.

''I don't have to explain myself to you.'' i said coldly. It was simply to turn that fan girl's attention away from me but i somehow felt happy when i pretended that I'm Reiko's boyfriend. .well at least with only me knowing. She didn't complain or say anything but she did gave me a curious tilt of her head when we got to our table. I found it cute but didn't say it out loud.

''Atsushi, how long are you just going to stand there? Sit down, so we can start ordering.'' i heard sensei say and i turned my head to my left and saw Atsushi still glaring at me. Sensei had already taken a seat on the opposite of Reiko.

''I wanna sit next to Reiko chan!'' he whined.

''It wasn't my fault that you're too slow. Just take a seat and stop whining like a kid.''

''I'm not whining!''

''Then stop whatever it is that you're doing and sit down already.''

''Hmp.'' he puffed his cheeks and sat down.

''Conceited bastard.'' i heard him mutter but i just ignored him.

''Ok! Now that everyone's settled down, let's order!'' sensei said happily.

''Meow.''

''Meow.''

The cats agreed and Atsushi froze. I guess he's forgotten that they're still with us and he's gonna be sitting beside them all the while we're eating so i'm pretty sure he's not gonna enjoy himself.

AFTER ABOUT TWO HOURS

After much scratching, glaring and snatching of food, the celebration of the twin's birthday finally ended much to Atsushi's relief.

''Aren't we getting them any cake? It's their birthday after all.'' Reiko asked as we got out of the restaurant.

''Well, you see Yin and Yang actually don't like sweets so and it's not good for cats so it's probably not a good idea.'' sensei said.

''Oh i see.'' Reiko said but her tone was a bit let down.

''Reiko chan! You like dangos right? Let's get some!'' Atsushi said. .wait no, yelled at her then snatched her hand and dragged her away.

''See you around sensei and happy birthday Yin. Yang!'' he yelled back.

I sighed.

I guess he acted first this time.

ATSUSHI'S POV

''Here we are. This store makes the best dangos!'' i said excitedly at Reiko. Having something in common with her gave me a thrill. It means i could hang out with her more. We sat down and ordered our dangos.

''So what are your hobbies Atsushi-kun?'' she asked and i couldn't help but think that her voice sounds amazing.

''Oh well i like training, eating and sleeping. If i'm not training, you'll probably find me somewhere taking a nap. What about you?'' i said.

''I like reading.'' she said. I almost huffed in front of her. Why does she has to have the same hobby as Haruki? It bugs me.

''How about training?'' i suggestively asked and she smiled a bit.

''I also like training. It helps me improve myself.'' she said and i grinned at her.

''We should train together sometime!'' i said excitedly.

''Sure.''

''So, where do you live?'' i asked

''I live with a guardian in an apartment.''she said.

''Guardian'' i asked

''Yes. He's also a shinobi of Konoha, a jonin to be specific.'' she said.

''What about your parents?'' i asked and she looked away, uncomfortable.

''They're dead.'' she said coldly. I wanted to ask more but decided that i shouldn't.

''Well anyway, i'm glad that you're in my team.'' i smiled at her and she smiled back but i could feel that it was strained and somehow forced. She stood up.

''I need to go to the library.'' she said.

''Do you want to come?'' she asked. I half smiled.

''Libraries aren't really my thing. I'll just walk you there then go train. What do you say?'' i said.

''Ok.''

AT THE LIBRARY

HARUKI'S POV

''See you around Reiko chan!'' i heard Atsushi shout outside and when i looked outside the window, i saw him waving goodbye at Reiko. I watched as Reiko come in and head straight for the librarian. She talked to her for a while then the librarian gave her a book. I walked over to them.

''I'd like to take this out.'' i said and when Reiko turned to look at me, i smiled at her.

''So Atsushi finally released you huh.'' i commented and she smiled a bit.

''You make it sound like he kidnapped me'' she said and the librarian gave us the clearance that we could go.

''I'll walk you home.'' i said and she just simply nodded.

''So where did Atsushi take you?'' i asked.

''He took me to a dango shop that he frequently visit. I'm glad he did, they really make such good dangos.'' when she said this, i felt irritated. I suddenly felt inferior. Reiko doesn't talk much so when she says something, it's a great deal.

''We're here. It's on the second floor but you don't have to come up. Thanks for walking me home.'' she said and waved goodbye.

I turned and walked home, feeling somewhat pissed at Atsushi.

REIKO'S POV

After getting home, i decided to cook for myself since Kakashi's still not home but when i checked the fridge; i only saw water and milk. I sighed; i guess i have to go grocery shopping.

AT THE GROCERY SHOP

I was about to go inside when Ichijou sensei came out with two bags and the twins on his shoulders.

''Reiko chan! What are you doing here?'' he asked gently.

''I'm here to shop sensei.'' i stated the obvious.

''Alone?'' he asked.

''Yes, my guardian's out on a mission so i'm cooking for myself.'' i said.

''How long will your guardian be out?'' he asked.

''Um, a few more days i think.'' i said

''That's so lonely! Why don't you just come over and stay at out place while your guardian's still out? I'm sure Yin and Yang would love you to.'' he said with a smile.

''meow'' aww, cute.

''meow'' cute. .

''See, they agree.'' he said. I sighed, i can't say no to those cats. .and frankly, i don't really mind since i like Ichijou sensei. He's like a mother figure in a man's body.

''I hope i'm not bothering you.'' i said and he just smiled sweetly.

''Not in the least.''

''Meow''

''Meow''

The twins suddenly jumped on me.

''Let's go home then'' he said.

Home. . .i haven't really thought of considering Konoha my new home yet. It was just something like a house to me but is it still the case? I sighed.

''Sensei? Can we stop by at my house? I need to get some stuff.''

''Sure thing dear.''

TIME SKIP (5 DAYS)

KAKASHI'S POV

I finally got back from my mission with team 7 and was really looking forward to see Reiko since i was out for almost a week but when i went inside my apartment, she was nowhere to find. The place looks utterly abandoned and cold. I checked her things and it was still there. Did she leave again? No, it's not possible. The Hokage would have informed me earlier when i reported at him if she did.

Where could she be? I went out and saw my neighbor next door going out too. I decided to ask.

''Excuse me, but have you seen the girl that lives here with me?'' i asked.

''Oh, the pretty one with the black hair? Yes, i saw her about five days ago getting some stuff with a guy. He was holdding some grocery so i guess they stopped by after shopping.'' she said and i felt my blood run cold.

''Do you know where they are?'' i asked, irritated.

''Sorry but no. She hasn't been here since that day.'' she said and i nodded. I thought about going out to find her but sighed and just went inside my apartment. Who is she with? This question kept repeating itself inside my head but the most bugging one that plagued my mind was. Will she ever come back to me?

don't forget to tell me what you think!

it makes me pumped up to write more :))


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

REIKO'S POV

I've been living with Ichijou-sensei for about 6 days now and i've really gotten used to and even liked living with him. I feel really relax and comfortable around him. He's like a mother and a father combined in one body. He started calling me Ri-chan after my 2nd day with him and i've also started calling him Ichi-sensei after a while.

''meow.''

''meow.''

Yin and Yang suddenly jumped and snuggled at my side. I'm currently at Ichi-sensei's living room just reading a book and zoning out from time to time.

''Hi guys, you hungry?'' i asked the twins.

''Meow.'' they said in unison so i got up, went to the kitchen and gave them some food while i eat a sandwich myself.

''You know, i think i'm forgetting something.'' i said to the twins. I sighed. Maybe i should go out.

''would you two be alright here by yourselves?'' i asked them.

''Meow.'' they said in unison.

AFTER A FEW MINUTES OF WALKING. . .

''Sasuke?'' i mumbled as i saw him walking ahead of me. .hmm, so they're back huh. Then i hit me. Oh right, Kakashi. I wonder how long they've been back. I decided to buy some food for him then went to his apartment. I have a spare key so i just let myself in. I walked inside, it was dark. I checked the kitchen and living room but he isn't there. I tried his room but still no sight of him. Where could he be? I put the food down in the kitchen and went to my room, only to find him sleeping on my bed, hugging my pillow. I walked closer and noticed the tired look on his face and the bags under his eyes. I half smiled and touched his hair. It was unbelievably soft. He stirred and opened his eyes a littled.

''Sorry. Did i wake you up?'' i asked softly but then he took me by surprise when he suddenly stood up and embraced me tightly.

''You came back for me.'' he breathed into the hug.

''You look tired Kakashi. You need to sleep.'' i said as i patted his back.

''I was waiting for you.'' he said in a tired voice and let go of me.

''Sorry i didn't left a note. I was with Ichijou-sensei.'' i said.

''Ichijou?'' he asked.

''Yes, he's the Jonin in-charge of our team.''

''You were living with him?'' he asked, his tone strong.

''Yes. He's been very kind to me.'' i said and he narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously.

''He didn't do anything funny did he?'' he asked with still narrowed eyes.

''No he didn't so stop with the glare.'' i said and he sighed.

''You scared me, you know. I thought you went away again.'' he said.

''Sorry about not leaving a note. I didn't know you were back yet. Anyway, are you hungry? I bought some food. It's in the kitchen.'' i said, egging him to go to the kitchen and change the topic. I'm sure he'd just get offended if he were to know that i actually forgot all about him and not just the note.

He nodded and we went to the kitchen to eat.

''So how did your mission went?'' i asked him as he ate.

''Well, it didn't go smoothly but it was still a success.'' he said.

''Did anyone got hurt?'' i asked, concern lacing my voice.

''We all did. .i was bedridden for a few days, Sasuke almost died, and Naruto had somehow manage to release some of the Kyubi's power. .and Sakura. .erm, i guess she tried her best.''

''Wasn't your mission just as escorts of someone?'' i asked frowning.

''Well yeah, but it turned out the mission was far more dangerous. I'm just glad that we made it all back safely.'' he said as he downed the last dumpling.

''Yeah, i guess. I'm glad you're back safe.'' i said and his head snapped at me, his lips forming a stupid grin.

''Really?'' he asked with happiness clear in his eye (since the other one is always closed). I couldn't help but think that he looked adorable especially now that he's stopped wearing his mask around the house but i can't make his ego bigger now, can i?

''I'm gonna check on Naruto. See ya later.'' i said waving goodbye and not sparing him another glance as i quickly made my way out of his house barely hearing him groaning in disappointment.

I was walking around trying to find Naruto but i just can't seem to find him. I sighed.

''Where is he?'' i muttered.

''Looking for someone?'' i heard someone say from behind and i turned to see Sasuke with a bored looking face.

''Uh, yeah. I'm looking for Naruto, have you seen him?.'' i asked and he looked to the side with a sour face.

''Sorry but i haven't seen your dobe.'' he said with distaste.

I frowned at him, but then i remembered what Kakashi had told me. He almost died.

''How are you feeling?'' i suddenly asked him which made him confused.

''I'm fine. Why do you ask?''

''Oh, well i heard about your team's mission. So. .i'll see you around.'' i said about to leave but he stopped me.

''Wait.'' he said and i turned back to hear what he has to say.

''Can we go somewhere? I want to talk to you.'' he said, and i immediately thought no. .but on the second hand, he hasn't done anything wrong. .yet. So should i? I sighed.

''I guess.'' i said.

AT A RANDOM RESTAURANT

''Um, Reiko listen. .'' Sasuke started looking embarassed. I waited patiently for what he has to say.

''I know we started off in the wrong foot. .''

''I-i. .i just.'' he stumbled for words then finally sighed and looked at me straightly.

''I'm Sor-''

''Reiko-chan!'' someone shouted interrupting what Sasuke had to say. I turned to see Atsushi walking to our table with a smile.

''Oh, hello Atsushi-kun.'' i greeted him and he took a sit beside me.

''What are you doing here?'' he asked.

''Well, i was talking to Sasuke.'' i said and finally, he noticed the annoyed looking Uchiha sitting opposite from me.

''Who's this duck butt haired guy?'' Atsushi asked and a vein appeared in Sasuke's forehead.

''He's Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, this is Atsushi Kojirou a teammate of mine.'' i introduced them but they just seem to glare at each other.

''Anyway, what are you doing here?'' i asked Atsushi. He turned to me and smiled.

''I went to eat here. Lucky i found you!'' he said gladly and i could feel Sasuke's cold glare.

''. .o-k. .i guess we three could eat lunch together?'' i said, feeling awkward. They merely snapped their heads to the side. Ignoring each other.

After a few more minutes of awkwardness and glaring, we finally ordered and had finished eating. Sasuke kept quiet while Atsushi continued babbling things to me. When we got out, Sasuke took one of my wrist and started pulling me with him but Atsushi also did the same pulling me the other way.

''Ouch.'' i complained as they continued on their tug of war. The rope being me.

''Guys, please cut it out. You're gonna rip my arms off.'' i said and they finally let go of my arms and just glared at each other. I sighed and started to leave.

''Reiko-chan! Where are you going?'' Atsushi shouted.

''Leaving. I've had enough of you two.'' i said then left to a quiet place. Yep. You've guessed it. The library. I sat at a corner and began reading a random book i took off the shelf on my way.

''You look irritated.'' a familiar voice said. I looked around trying to find the source of the voice and i finally noticed the person sitting in front of me. A book was covering his face but i clearly know who he is.

''Sorry i didn't notice you Haruki.'' i said and he finally put down the book to look at me directly.

''Did something happen?'' he asked. I sighed.

''I just had an overdose of glaring and awkwardness from Atsushi and Sasuke.'' i said, slumping at the table.

''Sasuke?'' he asked.

''He's a classmate of mine from the academy.'' i said.

''So, why were you with those two?'' he asked.

''Sasuke and i were just talking in a restaurant but then Atsushi came and well. .you know how Atsushi is.'' i said. He laughed a bit.

''Well you went to the right place. No one will bother you here.'' he said, smiling a bit.

''Yeah and whenever i need peace, you always seem to be included.'' i said and when i glanced at Haruki, he seemed to be blushing a bit but i brushed it off and just went back to the book i picked up.

''Haruki?'' i called his attention.

''Yeah?'' he acknowledged.

''What's a festival?'' i asked. The book i picked up was about the annual festival of different countries and it intrigued me. Haruki raised an eyebrow.

''You've never been to a festival?'' he asked and i nodded. He thought for a minute then he smiled gently.

''I think it'd be better if i show you, i was gonna ask you soon you want to go with me to Konoha's annual festival? It's in two days time.'' i can't help but smile back at him. The idea of experiencing something new made me really excited.

''Thanks Haruki.'' i said still smiling at him.

BACK AT KAKASHI'S APARTMENT

''What?!'' Kakashi shouted.

''I said i'm sorry i can't.'' i replied cooly.

''But why?'' he asked as he pouted.

''Because i already said yes to Haruki.'' i said.

''Haruki?'' he asked alarmed.

''Yes, he's a team mate of mine.'' i explained.

''But i'm supposed to be your first option.'' he said with a pout still plastered on his face.

''No you're not.'' i answered matter of factly which made him stiffen in rejection.

''But i'm your guardian.'' he said weakly.

''Yes. But you're not my father.'' he looked down in misery. Yepp. Kakashi had immediately asked me to go with him to the festival as soon as i got back and i had told him that i already said yes to Haruki. He walked sullenly to his room with his head still down. I sighed. I miss Yin and Yang. I almost didn't want to leave when i dropped by Ichijou-sensei's place earlier to tell him that i'm moving back to my guardians house. He had reluctantly let me go with a tight hug and a kiss in the forehead. He had really become attached to me calling me Ri-chan and always bringing me dangos whenever he goes out. Yes he spoils me, but i like it anyway. I smiled to myself and went inside my room.

NEXT DAY

When i woke up, Kakashi wasn't in the house so i guessed that he had some things to take care of so i decided to look for Naruto again after i had some breakfast. Ichi-sensei hasn't informed us of an upcoming mission which i'm thankful for because i really am looking forward to going to that festival.

''Reiko-chan!'' i heard Atsushi shout from a distance and i looked around to see him running towards me. I was currently on my way to Naruto's house but again, am interrupted.

''Hello Atsushi-kun. What's up?'' i asked but he looked away with a faint blush. I tilted my head in confusion regarding his behavior.

''Um, why don't we go have some dango. .'' he suggested.

''It's still quite early. .but it's fine with me.'' i said and we went to the dango place that he had first took me to. Atsushi didn't talk the entire way so i kinda got nervous at his behavior.

''So. .do you need to tell me something Atsushi? You're acting quite weird.'' i said and he got even more stiff. I decided to wait. After a few minutes, we had finished eating but he still wouldn't talk.

''Atsushi, what's bothering you? Come on, you can tell me.'' i told him trying to catch his eyes and i did but as soon as our eyes met, he blushed really hard and looked down.

''Um. .'' he said looking away. I waited. After about a minute, he finally sighed and looked at me.

''Please go with me to the festival.'' he said rather quickly but i managed to keep up.

''Um.'' i said, looking away.

''I can't.'' i said, looking at him straight in the eyes. I didn't mean to offend him but i felt really guilty after seeing his reaction. He looked really dejected and hurt.

''Um, i didn't mean to offend you Atsushi, it's just that i had already said yes to Haruki.'' i said, trying to somehow comfort him.

''H-Haruki?'' he muttered.

''You mean to say, Haruki asked you to the festival?!'' he said, a bit too loud.

''Yes, and well. .i didn't have a reason to say no.'' i said.

''If i had asked first, would you have said yes?'' he asked.

''Um, probably.'' i said mindlessly and he clenched his hands which were on top of the table.

''Damn that Haruki. He's lucky i'm forgetful with other things.'' he said looking really regretful. I tapped his right hand to comfort him.

''There's still next time.'' i said with a half-smile but froze when i realized what i had just said.

''I'll make sure i'll be the first one to ask you next time!.'' he said excitedly.

''Uh, yeah. So um Atsushi. .i kinda need to go somewhere so i'll see you later ok?'' i said and quickly left. I kept walking until i came upon the shades of the forest trees. Did i just really said that? Next time? Did i want to stay here? No. I can't. I can't be close to anyone. Then i realized. All of my actions. .going to the festival, the twins, Ichi-sensei, Kakashi, Naruto, Haruki, Atsushi. .maybe even Sasuke. I've been too careless and i've let them enter my life. Silent tears came running down my tears as i fully realize how weak i have been. I've let danger come upon these people. People that are. .even if i deny it. .are important to me. I fell to my knees, sobbing lightly.

''Seiichi-niisan, what should i do?'' i quietly muttered.

''Reiko-chan?'' i heard someone call from behind so i quickly wiped my tears and composed myself. I turned to see none other than my first friend.

''Naruto.'' i half smiled at him.

''What are you doing here alone?'' he asked.

''Oh, well i was looking for you and i got tired so i kinda tried to rest.'' i lied.

''Ah. Then why don't i join you? I just finished training and it's really been a while since we hang out!'' he grinned at me. I smiled at him and patted the empty space next to where i am now currently seating. I sighed inside. Can i really. .have another home?

NEXT DAY

So. This is the day of the festival and even though i tried to be indifferent, deep inside, i really am excited. I have been confined within the grounds of the Uchiha clan in the sacred forest and have never experienced something like this so you could say i'm like a child going on her first field trip.

I woke up early and ate breakfast all by myself. Yes, alone because for some reason, Kakashi had already left. .which is quite odd considering that he's very tardy. I decided to go to Ichi-sensei's place to know more about this festival thing. I would have asked Kakashi but then it'd be awkward considering his rejection yesterday.

When i got to Ichi-sensei's place, i knocked twice, was greeted with a very tight hug and was immediately dragged inside. I noticed Yin and Yang following us eagerly into the living room.

''Ri-chan we really missed you! You should visit more often.'' Ichi-sensei said.

''Well, we would see each other often Ichi-sensei if we were doing missions. .which we aren't. .and i'm quite wondering why.'' i said.

''But mission and spending time together is different. And well, the missions are not really up to me but i'm guessing that we'll have a big one soon. So we should enjoy ourselves while we have the time. And speaking of fun. .Konoha's annual festival is today!'' Ichi sensei said.

''Yes, i've heard. So um, sensei. .i want to know more about this festival. What do people do and wear for it?'' i asked eagerly. Sensei thought for a second then smiled kindly at me.

''Have you never gone to a festival before?'' he asked and i nodded.

''I see. And dId someone asked my Ri-chan to the festival?'' he asked like a parent. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

''Haruki did.'' i answered. His eyes sparkled.

''Then, i'll help you with what you need to wear but as for what people do in a festival, i think it's better if Haruki showed you later.'' he said with a warm smile then dragged me out of his apartment to who knows where.

AFTER A FEW HOURS. . .

Ichi-sensei had bought me a very pretty Kimono. It was black with delicate designs of white and red flowers and matching red sash. It complimented my eyes very well. He had also made a clone and had told Haruki to pick me up at his apartment.

''She's very pretty right?'' Ichi sensei asked the twins.

''meow.''

''meow.''

I smiled at them.

''It's because Ichi-sensei has good taste.''

''Well you make the dress even prettier.''

''meow.''

''meow.''

I smiled. Just then, we heard a knock from the door.

''Must be Haruki.''sensei said, going over to open the door. I followed him and smiled at Haruki. He blushed.

''Doesn't she look stunning Haruki?'' Ichi-sensei exclaimed. Haruki just nodded, still blushing.

''Shall we get going then?'' i said and followed Haruki as he exited sensei's apartment.

''Have fun!'' i heard Ichi sensei shout from a distance. I looked back and waved at him.

''Y-you look really good Reiko. The dress fits you perfectly.'' Haruki said. I looked at him and smiled, he was facing the other direction and is still blushing.

''Thank you.'' i said.

SASUKE'S POV

''Sasuke-kun!''

''SA-SUUU-KE-KYUN!''

I sighed for about a hundredth time this day. It's a good thing that it's easy to hide from those fangirls but they sure are annoying. They've been hunting me since the day started and probably wouldn't stop until the last minute of this stupid festival is over. I decided to go to the forest where there are no crowd and no fangirls.

I was sitting on a tree looking up at the dark sky, when it started to glow with fireworks and that's the time that i noticed, i wasn't alone. The forest was dark before the fireworks and i was a little preoccupied so i didn't notice but with it's light now in the sky, i could faintly see two figures a bit ahead.

''Beautiful.'' i heard a familiar female voice say. I squinted my eyes at the strangers. One turned slightly to smile at the other and even with just half of a face revealed, i could tell it was Reiko.

''I'm glad you like it.'' the male voice said. Tch. He makes it sound like he set the fireworks for her.

''I had fun today Haruki-kun. Thank you.'' she said smiling at him.

''Shall we get going then?'' this Haruki guy said.

''Actually, can you please go ahead? I want to stay here for a while.'' Reiko said and that Haruki guy seemed to stare at her for a moment before nodding and taking off. After the Haruki guy took off, Reiko sat down at a random tree and looked blankly at the sky.

''Didn't you know that it's rude to stare, Sasuke?'' she said suddenly which caught me by surprise. I jumped down from my spot and walked closer to her.

''So you knew i was here?'' i asked and she just merely nodded.

''Why did you let your date go ahead?'' i asked. She didn't look at me as she answered, she just continued to look at the sky.

''I just wanted to be alone. .and i'd really appreciate it if you'd also leave.'' she said, her voice getting husky somehow. I stared at her for a minute longer and was about to leave but then i noticed something sparkle in her eyes. She turned her head to the other direction but i already saw the tears that were now freely flowing down her face.

''Can you please leave me alone.'' she said weakly. I hesitated for a second but decided to do it.

''I know this isn't the perfect timing for this, but i just want to say. . .sorry.'' i said.

''For what?'' she asked, still not looking at me.

''For intruding in your life. As you have said, i have no right whatsoever to demand answers even if we're both Uchihas. It's just. .that i felt the need to know that i wasn't alone.'' i said, looking away. A moment of silence passed, and i didn't really know what to say but she broke it.

''I used to do fireworks with Seiichi-niisan before. And one time, he even set up one just like this for me.'' Reiko suddenly said. I looked over to see her staring at the sky.

''I just recently realized. Life won't be over just because of a thing that happened in the past.'' she continued and looked at me straight in the eyes.

''Don't live in the past Sasuke. Although it may hunt us, look forward with hope and not hate. You're not alone.'' she half smiled and stood up, about to leave but my hand suddenly reached for hers voluntarily. I didn't know why i did it but i didn't let go. She stared at me for a moment, then sighed like someone who found out about something.

''I think some stands are still open. Let's go for a walk, shall we? Also, i think your fangirls have given up hunting you at this point.'' she said and pulled my hand that was already on hers, dragging me back to the village.

When we got back, there were less people and my fangirls are nowhere in sight so Reiko must be right.

''If you're wondering why, i think those girls would've wanted to watch the fireworks with you but since it's finished, it's natural that they'd give up.'' she said, answering the silent question in my head.

''Are fireworks some kind of romantic thing for people?'' i asked.

''Hmm. .probably.'' she said. Probably huh. .i thought. .then stopped walking.

''Then. .you and that Haruki guy. .what are you?'' i asked her. She looked back at me, tilting her head to the side a little.

''Haruki? . .he's a team mate of mine. I've never been to a festival before so when he found out, he asked me to go with him.'' she said nonchallantly. Lucky bastard.

''What about your dobe? Didn't he ask you?'' i asked as we started to walk again.

''Naruto? Well, he did ask me yesterday but i had already said yes to Haruki so i just said next time. Hmm. .come to think of it, i've also said next time to Atsushi, maybe we should just go as a group?'' she said, the last part mostly for her only but i heard it nonetheless.

''Is it that brat about two days ago?'' i asked.

''Who? Atsushi? Oh, yes. He's also in the team with me and Haruki.'' she said. Hmm. .so she's also popular with guys huh, well can't say i blame them, she's. .different. And she's. .i blushed at the thought. Beautiful.

''Who do you like the most out of those three?'' i asked, curious.

''Why do you ask?'' she countered.

''Just curious.'' i stated.

''They're all my friends so they're all equal to me.''

''You may say that, but i think they think of you as much more.'' i stated, but immediately regretted it when she stiffened and stopped walking.

''I don't want to make another mistake. I don't want to complicate things anymore than they are.'' she said seriously while looking up at the sky.

''Sorry.'' i apologized.

''I know you didn't mean any harm.'' she said then continued walking.

We walked around and ate at a few stands but it was getting really late and even though i was actually having a good time with her, we had to part ways.

''Thank you for walking me home, i had a nice time. Thank you Sasuke.'' she said with a little smile.

''It's me who should be thanking you. See you around Reiko.'' i said and waved good bye as she entered her apartment building. It was after that she was gone that i realized. .i was. . .smiling.

REIKO'S POV

When i got home, all the lights are off but i could see some faint lighting in the dining area. I went there to see what's up and saw Kakashi, on a table that was beautifully set for two with candles as lighting. It would of been perfect except for the fact that Kakashi is ruining it with being asleep on the table. I moved closer and smiled gently at him as i touched his hair.

''You don't like losing, do you Kakashi.'' i muttered as i wake him up.

''O-oh. Reiko, you're here now. I-i'm sorry i fell asleep.'' he said, scrambling to make everything in place but i stopped him.

''It's okay, Kakashi. I'm still full, but i really appreciate what you've done. Thank you.'' i said but he still looked a little dejected.

''I'm a bit tired, so i'm gonna go to bed now. .good night Kakashi.'' i said, kissing his cheek while hugging him from behind since he was still sitting from his chair.

''Sweet dreams'' i added in his ear as i took off to my room. When i got to my room, i quickly put on my night garments and went to bed.

''You're wrong Sasuke. .there's four of them. .not three.'' i muttered as i soon quickly fell asleep.

Tell me what to think! :)


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

REIKO'S POV

"The lake looks inviting, don't you think Kou?" I asked aloud while sitting on the edge and dipping both my legs in the water. I look to the side and saw Kou, my white tiger friend still in his original spot.

"You always bail on me when it comes to water." I teased him but he just ignored me and looked to his side. I grinned and splashed water on him. He glared at me for a second then stood up. He nodded his head in the direction behind me which made me turn back curiously only to be met with the water in the lake a second after. I glared at him as he grinned at me, his large fangs in full sight. Now I know that it's quite scary to be with such a large and wild animal like a tiger but being in the sacred forest doesn't really give me much choice, I mean tigers are far better that snakes and frogs that's bigger than the size of our house right? Many have tried to explore it before but have failed miserably even high ranked shinobi. My father told me once that this forest holds far more dangerous creatures than just large snakes and frogs; he had also told me not to worry for they will never harm us; the leader and guardian of this forest. Only outsiders will be and should be harmed if they try and infiltrate it unless permitted by the clan. But even with his reassurance, I never once thought of exploring the sacred forest even though curiosity made me want to. I didn't know how it worked and was maybe still unconsciously afraid; Father said though that he'll tell me more about this forest that had been my home ever since I was born when I'm older. I got out of the water and sat by Kou's side, making sure that the water drips on him but he didn't seem to mind anymore though.

"Hey Kou..." I called. He turned his head to look at me.

"Do you think it'll ever be possible for me to have any friends?" I asked aloud and he tilted his head in confusion.

"Well, I didn't mean that I don't have any friends. It's just that they're all within the clan. I want to meet other people too, you know? I guess I just feel too confined. I said as I rested my head over Kou's warm body, making him shiver a bit as the water from my body drips more to him.

"You know what Kou?" I asked as I snuggled my head to his neck which made him lean his head to me.

"It sucks that you're not a summoning animal. It'd be so much better if you could talk." I said bluntly which made him grunt and move away from me. I laughed.

"I still like you though. I love you just the way you are." I said and hugged him.

"But I think I have to go now. I don't want to catch a cold." I said as a breeze of cold wind went by. I started walking to the direction of our compound but turned back to wave goodbye at Kou.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kou!" I yelled with a smile then started walking home once again. Anything or anyone that is not of the Uchiha clan is not allowed near our compound, that's a rule so I can't take Kou in. I've asked my father to let him in before but he refused and said that it will disrupt the order. I didn't know what order he was talking about but I didn't argue further and just hang out with Kou outside the Uchiha grounds. I was nearing our compound when I heard rustling of leaves. I stopped and looked around, I saw nothing so I just shrugged and was about to walk off when I heard a soft cry. I walked to where the sound was coming from and there I saw a boy about my age (seven at the time) crying and holding up a bleeding arm to his chest. He had red hair and pale skin. His eyes were also an interesting pale color with black thick lining at the edge.

"What happened to you?" I asked as I walk closer to the boy. He looked up at me, surprised. I kneeled in front of him and held his injured arm. I inspected it and suspected that it was a snake bite. It could be dangerous depending on the type of snake that had bit him. I had read a book of our clan that contains certain species of snakes here in the sacred forest before so I know quite a bit about them; I just hope I know what bit him.

"What type of snake bit you? No...I mean, just describe the color and look of it." I asked alarmed. He seemed to be taken aback by my approach but still answered.

"U-um, it was quite big and is plain red in color." He said, looking away. I let out a breath of air. That's good, it's just a Sniper Rod (made up name). He looked at me curiously, probably wondering what I was thinking.

"It's a Sniper Rod. That Breed tend to just attack anyone directly but don't worry, they're not poisonous." I said, eyeing his wound.

"Still, we have to do something about your wound." I said thinking of what to do. I haven't learned any medical jutsu yet so I can't heal him and I also can't bring him to our house but I can't just leave him here alone in danger.

"Kou..." I called. I'm sure he isn't far so he'd hear me. I was proved right when he came into view a few minutes later. The boy flinched from seeing Kou but I just smiled at him and motioned for Kou to come closer.

"Listen, I can't take you to my house because of the rule but we have to treat your wound so Kou will escort you to his home. Don't worry; he will guard you so that no further harm will come to you. I will go there later after I fetch some things that you will need. Just wait for me there okay?" I said with a gentle smile, but I was taken aback by the look on the boy's face. He was looking away but I can see the hurt and fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you injured anywhere else?" I asked, concerned.

"You don't have to put it so kindly. I know I'm just a trouble." He said, looking down. I was about to ask him why he thought of that but my eyes caught the bleeding in his arm and decided otherwise. His injury is first priority. I stood up and talked to Kou.

"As you've seen, he is injured and we have to help him. You've heard my plan. Please take care of him." I said and he nodded his head. I kneeled down to the injured boy once again and held his other arm and slipped a bracelet. He looked at me questioningly and I smiled at him.

"It's something to protect you. It's originally to protect me but you need it now more than I do. No one will harm you here if you wear that, even Kou himself wouldn't be able to even if he wanted to." I said and grinned at Kou.

"Although I'm sure he won't in the first place." I added.

"Now, just follow Kou. It's not too far away. I'll meet you there. I promise." I said and ran off to the direction of my house. I didn't know whether he complied or if he trusted me, I'm a stranger after all but he didn't have much choice either with his condition right now. The sun was almost down when I arrived at our house. I looked around the house. Seiichi and Shin-oniisan aren't around since father had given them missions, which is very unfair if you ask me since they get to go out the grounds, but father isn't around either. I went over to the kitchen and saw my mother cooking something.

"Mother..." I called which made her turn to me.

"Welcome back dear. Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No. Where's father mom?" I asked.

"He's out for the moment." She said.

"Oh, is that so. Um, mother can I go sleep with Kou today? You see he got injured and I want to take care of him." I pleaded with the sincerest look I could give. She sighed.

"Your father wouldn't be happy about it but I guess I can persuade him for you." She said and I smiled and hugged her.

"I'll pack food for you and Kou." She said.

"Thank you, mother I'll just go and grab some stuff then head out." I said then went upstairs to my room to get the first aid, blankets, and some clothes for me and for the boy. I don't know if Seiichi-niisan's old clothes will fit him but it's the best I got. After changing my clothes that are still a bit damp and getting the things I'll probably need, I proceeded to the kitchen once again to fetch the food my mother had prepared and bid her a short goodbye. By the time I got outside Kou's house, the sun was already down. Kou's house is in a cave but I had it remodeled and fixed so that it'd be more comfortable for the both of us. I walked inside silently, stroking Kou's head gently as he was guarding the opening of his house and found the boy sitting on the head corner of the bed that was made for me in cases that Kou and I decide to just hang out here. The boy was looking very glum; his head was down and he was clutching his injured arm.

"I'm sorry I took so long." I said as I made my way to the boy. He jumped a bit, startled by my voice and looked at me. Shock was written across his face which made me wonder why.

"Y-you came." He said with wide eyes.

"Of course, I promised right?" I said with a smile.

"Now, let's treat your wound. You must have lost quite a good amount of blood and that's not healthy at all." I said then took out the first aid kit in my bag and went to sit in front of the boy in the bed to treat his wound. He was quiet the whole time but I could feel his eyes on me the whole time I treated him.

"There, all finished!" I exclaimed as I examined my work. I turned to grin at him but he just looked away.

"W-why are you doing this? Y-you could have just left me alone..." he said timidly which made me sigh.

"It's just human nature to help, is it so weird?" I stated but he continued to look to the side.

"You're so kind...I wish the people of my village are like you." He said while shifting his gaze down. From what he said, I could only assume that this boy have lived a miserable life in his village. I wonder why... "Why? Are your village people being mean to you?" I asked him and he nodded, still looking down.

"They always call me a monster and avoid me as much as possible." He said weakly.

"Baki-san is the only one that is kind to me but..." he added and trailed off. I tilted my head to look at his face but then noticed the silent tears that are cascading down from his face to the bed. I reached his hand and squeezed it lightly to comfort him. He sobbed lightly then continued but what he said next made me froze on spot.

"He left me here to die..." he said weakly. I couldn't believe what I had just heard...I didn't know that people would be capable of such cruelty. I squeezed his hand harder and smiled sincerely.

"They must be blind and have cloudy judgment then, because what I see in front of me is a very innocent and kind person." I said which made him snap his head up to look at me with wide eyes. I grinned and patted his head a bit.

"I know I'm not of age to give any good advice but I can be a friend and listen to your troubles and just give my honest opinion." I said with a small smile. He stared at me with shock written across his face.

"Me? A friend?" he asked.

"Yes, and if you don't mind me asking, I'd actually like to know the name of my new friend." I said. Shock adorned his face once again until a small smile settled after a minute.

"Gaara...my name's Gaara of the sand." He said and I held out a hand for him to shake with his healthy hand.

"Nice to meet you Gaara-kun, I'm Reiko Uchiha." I said as he shook my hand.

"So...is anyone hungry yet? I think it's about time we eat dinner..." I said out loud and just then, Gaara's stomach growled. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand, taking him to the small table with two chairs that's supposed to be a dining table.

"If you're wondering why Kou's house has furniture, it's because Seiichi-niisan had made them for me after my father rejected my request for Kou to live with us." I said as I brought out the large bento boxes that my mother had prepared. Kou had also moved closer to us and I gave him one of the bento boxes which he eagerly started eating.

"Your family lives here?" he asked and I looked at him as I sat back down on one of the chair and started eating myself.

"Yes, The Uchiha clan lives here. We are the guardian of this forest so no harm will come to us from any creature that lurks in this forest but that didn't stop me from being afraid of the forest though...I've seen some gruesome snakes and frogs so I had asked my father for some protection and he had given me the bracelet that I gave you earlier." I said and he held up the bracelet that's now in his care, inspecting it.

"That bracelet has a special presence that the animals here in the forest detect. They will not harm you, I can assure that." I explained and he started to try and take it off with much difficulty since his other hand is injured.

"Please keep it." I said, stopping him from removing it.

"It will keep you safe. Don't worry about me, I'm an Uchiha and they will not harm me...it's about time I stop relying on that bracelet. And besides, I want to protect my friends so please keep it. It's my gift to you." I said with a smile which made him blush a bit.

"A gift..." he said softly.

"It's the first time someone has given me something." He continued.

"Thank you." He said with a happy smile which took me by surprise.

"You're welcome Gaara-kun." I said with a content smile and continued eating.

"Won't your family be looking for you? It's quite late now..." he asked after a moment.

"I already asked my mother for permission. I told her that Kou's injured and that I'll be sleeping over at his house. Oh and by the way, I'm sorry I couldn't just take you to my house earlier...you see, no one of outside the clan is allowed near our grounds. That's the rule." I explained to him.

"That's okay. I'm thankful enough that you stopped to help me." He said and I smiled at him.

"I'm glad I found you Gaara-kun. I've always wanted a friend from outside the grounds but I'm not allowed to go out. My father wants me to dedicate myself to the clan." I said.

"You're not allowed to go out? Why?" he asked.

"Some of my clan is allowed to like my brothers since they do missions. I don't really know how that works but yes I'm not allowed along with a few ones." I answered.

"You're my first friend that's not a relative of mine." I added.

"You're my first friend too." He said timidly with a small blush. I grinned at him.

"I'm really glad I found you Gaara." I said standing up and putting the empty bento boxes inside the bag once more. I took out the clothes for Gaara that I had brought and handed him the clothes and pointing to a small bathroom which my brother had also made for me. He mumbled a small thank you and went to change clothes. He'd have some difficulty with his injury so I sat on the bed first and patiently waited for him after I took out the blankets that I also brought. After a few minutes, he came out wearing the clothes I had given him that once belonged to one of my older brothers. It was a bit big for him but it'll do for today.

"Sorry it's a bit big. Those are old clothes of my brother...it's the only one I could find that would fit you." I said.

"It's okay. Thank you very much Reiko-san, you've given me too much." He said which made me blush as it was the first time he had called my name.

"It's what friends are for..." I said while moving towards Kou to drape a blanket over him.

"We should rest now. There's only one bed but it's big enough for the both of us, I hope you don't mind sharing."I said as I made my way to the bed.

"I-it's fine...I can sleep on the floor." He said with a blush.

"Of course you can't. The ground is too cold and besides, you're injured, you have to rest comfortably." I said as I walked to him and dragged him to the bed.

"You're really too kind Reiko-san." He said as he lay on the bed.

"I'm just taking care of a friend Gaara-kun." I said as I yawned and also went to bed.

"Good night Gaara." I mumbled as I vaguely saw Kou flicking off the light before I completely fell asleep. When I opened my eyes, I was met with peach colored walls. I look around and saw the familiar wooden closet and dresser that now belongs to me. I lightly rubbed my face with my right hand.

"I wonder how he is now." I said to myself. I smiled and look up at the ceiling of my room.

"I hope you're doing fine...Gaara." I mumbled and started getting ready for the day.

KAKASHI'S POV

"Kakashi, it's nice of you to finally join us." The Hokage said as I entered his office.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Liar" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time but I just gave them a closed eye smile. I was about to turn back to the hokage but my vision caught sight of another team that was apparently in the office too, standing silently at a corner. I stared at the Jonin instructor; he doesn't look familiar...could he be from another country? No. His head protector is from the leaf so he's from here...is he a transfer or a new recruit? I wondered when my gaze shifted to the other members of his team, specifically to the very familiar Uchiha girl that I had come to love. She was talking to their instructor and I narrowed my eye at him. So...that's the Ichijou-sensei that she's been talking about huh. The Hokage cleared his throat which made us all turn back to him.

"So...you must all be wondering why I called you all here. Well, it's quite simple actually...You will all be joined together for a B-class mission." The Hokage stated.

"Yeah... A high ranked mission for a cool ninja like me! And on top of that, I get to be on a team with Reiko-chan!" Naruto fist pumped in the air excitedly and smiled at Reiko which she returned back with a small wave of her hand.

"We're supposed to team up with an idiot like him?" a black haired kid complained.

''Who're you calling idiot! Huh?'' Naruto piped in.

''Atsushi-kun, that's not very nice.'' Reiko said gently while holding the boy's left arm which made the boy blush in embarassment.

''Ri-chan's right Atsushi, As the hokage said, we will be a team together starting today so you should be more open and kind to them.'' their sensei said which made my eye twitch. Ri-chan? Who does he think he is being all too familiar with her?

''Whatever.'' the black haired boy mumbled. The Hokage cleared his throat.

''Ichijou, Kakashi. This scroll contains the details of your mission. You may all go ahead.'' he said and we proceeded out of his office.

''I propose we go meet at the training ground nearest to the gates after packing up to familiarize with each other first.'' Ichijou said and i merely nodded, not really wanting to talk to him.

''Reiko, let's go.'' i said, taking her hand and leading her home although i did felt the stares that followed us as we walk away.

AT HOME (gosh i soo badly want to skip this cause it's making it even longer. .ugh, such a drag, please forgive your writter for being so lazy...but hey, i did it anyway right? :D)

''So, i'm now supposed to call you Kakashi-sensei right?'' Reiko asked as we arrived at my apartment to pack up some things. I turned to stare at her; the thought was making my stomach churn, it's like fact is slapping me in the face and telling me that that's who i'm supposed to be, a sensei to guard and guide her and not love her. I opened my mouth to disagree but closed it again, seeing that it's only just right...i resorted to nodding my head.

''Kakashi-sensei.'' Reiko practiced out loud which made me annoyed. I snapped my head back to tell her not to use it at home but was stopped with the thoughtful look on her face.

''I don't like it, it sounds wrong.'' she said, more to herself which made me smile. I was about to say 'just call me Kakashi like always' when she continued her trail of thoughts making me grimace and stomp lightly to my room not wanting to hear more.

''I think...Hatake-sensei sounds better right? Hatake-sensei...'' Hatake-sensei? Am i forty or something? I mean, i have gray hair but i'm still...

''Ugh!'' i cursed, throwing my extra shirt in my bag.

''Kakashi, are you done yet?'' Reiko asked, leaning on my doorway. I froze, not knowing if she saw my little outburst.

''Yes.'' i said after a minute, not really wanting to think back to the despicable topic. I closed my bag and walked out of the apartment with Reiko a little ahead of me. She turned her head to look at me then walked slower to match my pace. I'm already hating this damn mission.

"What's wrong? You seem agitated." she asked, with concern lacing her voice.

"Nothing." I said when what I want to really say is 'everything'.

"Did you get offended earlier?" she asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"Earlier?" I asked, a little confused as to what she's asking.

"I mean when I called you Hatake-sensei...you walked away looking quite pissed, well i can't exactly tell since you were wearing your mask but you seemed pissed." she said and what a good thing to be wearing my mask since it concealed my disgusted look when i heard her say that name again.

"I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that I'm not quite ready to tell people about my past yet, even to Naruto. I just didn't wanna raise a question as to why I live with you and how you became my guardian. I'll tell them myself when I'm ready..." she said and I sighed. I guess I'll just have to bear it for a while.

"Kakashi-sensei is fine with me." I said as a simple reply to her request.

"Thanks Kakashi." she said with a little smile. I felt happy just seeing her smile but the feeling went away as soon as I remembered a certain someone.

"By the way Reiko, you and that Ichijou seem really close...he's the one you lived with when I was away for a mission right?" I asked, with venom lacing at the guy's name.

"Yes, Ichi-sensei is very nice. I like him a lot." she said with a big smile that made my heart break to pieces. I froze in place and felt dread inside out. Seeing her smile like that when she talks of him makes me mad and just drives me nuts. 'Ichijou-whoever-wherever you came from, I now officially despise you...you loathsome, stealing creature! I'll be keeping an eye on you.', I thought bitterly.

"Is something wrong?" Reiko asked, while waving a hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"You seem preoccupied. We don't have time to be just standing here Kakashi, I bet the others are already there and I bet Naruto's now complaining and itching to go." she said and I smiled a little at hearing her speaking my name so casually. I'm gonna be missing that for a while.

"We'll just say..." I began, about to tell her one of my signature excuses but she cut me off.

"They won't buy that, people always don't so try and be a bit more punctual...let's go." she said and started to walk forward once again.

"We'll just tell them that we live in the same building. It's not like it's a lie anyway." she said as we continued to walk. After a few minutes...we finally arrived at the meeting place and found: Naruto and the black haired boy earlier snapping at each other while Ichijou is trying to calm them down to no avail...'what a useless sensei' (Kakashi just hates him so much right? :D it's soo fun to mess with them), Sasuke and the Reiko's other teammate (Haruki) sitting quietly under the shade of a tree far away from each other and Sakura sitting near Sasuke while occassionaly glancing at the brown haired boy in the other tree.

"I can say whatever I want to say!" Naruto yelled.

"Well try and think that there are other people here that have ears and doesn't want to hear your stupid ramblings...oh wait, I forgot, you don't have a brain to think!" the other boy threw back at him which made Naruto turn red with anger and stomp his foot in the ground.

"Atsushi-kun, that's not a nice thing to say." Reiko said as she stood in between them.

"I don't have to be nice to an idiot like him." the boy retorted which made Reiko frown.

"Naruto-kun is my friend, please don't insult him further." Reiko said with a stern face which made the boy hesitate and look away. Ichijou cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention.

"Okay, so we might have started with the wrong footing but let's start again by introducing ourselves...just tell your name, likes, dislikes and dreams for the future." Ichijou said and I snored lightly...even stealing my style.

"Oh, that's what we did in our first team meeting!" Naruto said excitedly with a grin.

"Is that so, well then you will know what to say now, right? I'll start first as your instructor. I'm Ichijou Kuroyanagi, I love cats, cooking and taking care of my team. I dislike fights and as for dreams for the future, I haven't really thought about it...world peace maybe?" he said with a happy smile and I narrowed my eye at him, is he a pacifist or something?

"Kakashi-san, why don't you go next...we are the instructor after all." he said and I just nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'm sure he's not gonna tell anything but his name again." I heard Naruto whisper to Sakura which made me hesitate and glance at Reiko.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, former ANBU captain. I like reading and don't paticularly dislike anything. Dreams for the future... (looks at Reiko) don't feel like sharing it." I said and almost laughed out loud at the gaping faces of Naruto and Sakura when I glanced at them. They were probably thinking along the lines of 'he actually said something!'

"Naruto-kun right? Why don't you go next?" Ichijou said.

"O-oh...uh, right. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What I like is a bowl of ramen and what I even like is when Iruka-sensei treats me to Ichiraku. What I don't like is waiting 3 minutes for my rame-" Naruto started his speech but then the black haired boy interrupted his rambling.

"Yeah. Yeah. We got it, you love ramen. What an idiot." he said, the last part mostly to his self but we still heard it nonetheless.

"Hey! I'm not finished yet! Why don't you wait for your turn huh?!" Naruto yelled at him, he probably didn't heard the idiot part.

"Just continue where you left off Naruto-kun." Reiko said gently while sending a small frown at her teammate. Naruto blushed a little and looked to the side.

"A-anyway, my dream for the future is to become Hokage and make everyone acknowledge me." he continued and Ichijou nodded in appreciation.

"Okay, next...hmm, how about you." he said turning to Sasuke.

"Hn." he said in acknowledgement before introducing his self.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream but an aspiration: to kill a certain someone and restore my clan." he said and the atmosphere seemed to thicken for a minute before the black haired kid said a snide comment again.

"What an emo...and what's up with his hair..." he said the last part mostly to his self again then snorted after making a second look at Sasuke's hair.

"Atsushi. Stop it." Ichijou scolded his student then smiled at Sakura, signaling for her turn.

"I-I'm Sakura Haruno. I like... (as usual looks at Sasuke, but doesn't change the line to I mean so she doesn't sound obsess, in her mind that is) uhh, I mean...I-I I hate NARUTO! And um, dreams for the future... (looks at Sasuke again...ugh, how obsess can this girl be, sorry...I just don't really like her that much)" she said, not really finishing her speech. I sighed at my team and turn to look at the others.

"O-kay...uh, Atsushi...you go first." Ichijou said, probably a little confused with Sakura's introduction.

"Name's Atsushi Kojirou. I like training and sleeping. I hate idiots (looks at Naruto), fangirls (looks at Sakura) and the recently found species of emo ducks (looks at Sasuke). Dreams for the future...don't know yet." the boy said sending a smug look on my team the whole time but they remained silent although Naruto did because he just didn't get that he was called an idiot.

"Haruki, you next." Ichijou urged, feeling the tension.

"I'm Haruki Akazaya. I like reading. I hate orange, pink and also dislike ducks. As for my dreams for the future, it's none of your business." the brown haired boy said flatly, and here I thought he would be much better than the other one. I sighed, how can Reiko be with this snotty brats. Perhaps...they..., I narrowed my eye at the two boys.

"Your turn now Ri-chan." Ichijou said, smiling at Reiko which she happily returned back.

"I'm Reiko Uchiha and i'm quite a newbie here in Konoha. Sasuke may be an indirect far away relative of mine, i don't really know...just in case you're wondering. I like reading and cats. I don't like mean people and seeing people that are important to me get hurt. As for dreams for the future... (smiles) to be strong enough to protect those who are important to me." Reiko said which lightened the mood a bit.

"Okay, now one more thing, I want to know the strengths and weaknesses of your team Kakashi. The strongest on taijutsu in our team would be Atsushi, I specialize in ninjutsu and does fair in taijutsu as well, Haruki would be a fair balance of the three and Reiko is our genjutsu specialist. Although I'm also starting to train Ri-chan in medical ninjutsu, since she doesn't quite like fighting." he said which made me turn to my team...thinking if they even have any strengths.

"I specialize in genjutsu and ninjutsu. Naruto has the most chakra reserve of all of us combined, Sasuke is good at ninjutsu and fairing well at genjutsu. Sakura is a training medic and has a vast knowledge." I said, making-up the medic part for Sakura, just to have something to even say about her.

"Now on to the mission..." I started.

"Yeah! Where are we going Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked excitedly. I half smiled at him, although he probably can't see it with my mask.

"We're going to Suna."


	15. Chapter 14

WARNING:

Beautiful Nightmare does not follow the original sequence or occurrences in the original plot of Naruto. You may notice it especially in this chapter. I do retain and research some facts or information regarding the original plot but i may express and use them differently so i hope no one brings up a violent reaction or something like "he wasn't or shouldn't be there until shippuden.". I do hope that the readers would like and appreciate my story :)

CHAPTER 14

KAKASHI'S POV

''Suna? The sand village?'' Naruto asked.

''Yes. This is an A-class mission. The kazekage has requested us to lead the investigation of foreign infiltration on their village. He will further explain the details when we get there.'' i explained.

''We will also be assisted by some selected shinobis of suna so please cooperate with each other. Try to get along, okay?'' Ichijou finished with a stupid smile.

''The mission sounds cool! I'm getting excited. Believe it!'' Naruto fist pumped in the air.

''And we get to be on a team together.'' Reiko said, smiling at Naruto.

''Don't get too close to an idiot like him Reiko.'' Atsushi mocked.

''Hey!'' Naruto yelled.

''An idiot shouldn't look down on his own kind.'' Sasuke remarked snidely.

''What was that emo-freak?'' Atsushi yelled at Sasuke.

''Oi teme don't lump me with aho-tsushi.'' Naruto piped in.

''What did you say you dobe?!'' Atsushi yelled at Naruto's face.

''What, are you deaf or are you just that stupid to not get it?'' Naruto threw back at him and they went on with their insults.

I sighed. Maybe the hokage picked the wrong team for this mission.

''What idiots.'' Sasuke muttered silently which i only heard because he was standing beside me and also since Naruto and Atsushi's banter is really loud.

''Stop adding fuel to the fire Sasuke.'' i told him sternly to which he replied with a grunt.

I looked around to assess the situation. Sakura is standing close to Sasuke as usual but is unusually quiet and is stealing glances at Reiko's other teammate, Haruki. Haruki, not wanting to be a part of the stupid banter is just standing at the side, watching and keeping silent while Reiko and Ichijou are trying to calm them down.

Getting tired of the delay, i walked towards them and pulled on Naruto's collar lifting him a bit.

''Okay. Okay. I think you've gotten to know enough of each other for now. Sadly, we have to go now since we have a mission to accomplish but maybe we can leave you two behind for some more bonding?'' i told them with a closed eye smile which rendered them silent.

''I think a six man team would suffice for this mission. Our team is more that competent enough, don't you think Ichijou-sensei?'' i asked Ichijou, trying to scare them a bit.

''Hmm, considering the situation. . .i think that would be most effective. We wouldn't want any hindrances.'' Ichijou agreed, catching on my bluff as i gave him a bit of a wink.

''I'll inform the hokage.'' i said then left in a flash, sending Ichijou another look and hid in a tree.

''What-Kakashi-sensei! Wait!'' Naruto yelled blindly.

''Ichi-sensei, you're not serious are you? If there's anyone that shouldn't be on the team, it's him! He's a liability!'' i heard Atsushi complain to his instructor.

''But right now, you are being one Atsushi.'' Ichijou stated.

''What? It's his fault sensei! Everything is!'' Atsushi pointed at Naruto. I sighed, this is getting real ugly.

''Hey!'' Naruto yelled at him.

''Atsushi-kun! Please stop it. Calm down and listen to what you're saying.'' Reiko yelled, a bit frustrated at what's happening.

''The way you are behaving now is not acceptable Atsushi. Didn't it all start with your snide remark? I know you have issues with teams but it is important for us to work and accept each other. Why do you think teams are formed for if they are not needed?'' Ichijou said, rendering them silent.

Reiko touched Atsushi's shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile. Naruto scratched his head and moved closer to Atsushi holding out a hand for him to shake. Atsushi looked at Reiko and then at Naruto, shaking his hand a minute after.

''I'm sorry.'' he apologized.

''Me too, sorry.'' Naruto answered back.

''We're sorry sensei.'' they both said after making peace with each other.

''Apology accepted. Now, i think we've had enough delay. Let's go team!'' i said, appearing out of nowhere.

''Kakashi-sensei!'' Naruto yelled out of surprise.

''A-are we. . .'' Atsushi started.

''K-Kakashi-sensei, we're not gonna be left behind. .are we?'' Naruto asked nervously.

I looked back and pondered for a bit before giving them a closed eye smile.

''As long as you promise not to fight anymore.'' i said and Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Atsushi whispered something to him and they both nodded to me.

''We promise.'' they said together.

''Let's go then.'' i said and started heading out of Konoha.

AKATSUKI'S BASE

PAIN'S POV

''Initiate the Plan.'' Madara stated, looking at Amegakure from the balcony of my office.

''I'll send out Sasori and Orochimaru for the Shukaku and Kakuzu and Hidan for the Mitatabi.'' i told him and he nodded.

''How about that Uchiha girl?'' i asked him.

''I despise the pure bloods. . .but their lineage may be the key to this plan.'' he said, still looking out the balcony.

''Are we to capture her?'' i asked which made him turn to me.

''Not now. I need to confirm something first. Continue to oversee the plan. I'll be heading out for a while.'' he answered then disappeared off the balcony.

''Konan. Call Orochimaru and Sasori.''

SUNAGAKURE

GAARA'S POV

''You're staring at the bracelet again. Are you curious if it really works?'' a gentle voice asked from behind. I turned to look at Reiko and gave her a small smile.

She sat down beside me. We're currently at the lake where she and Kou frequently hang out.

''A bit, yes.'' i answered.

''I don't really know how but i'm positive that it works. Want to confirm it?'' she asked and i tilted my head in question.

''Confirm?'' i asked, getting nervous.

''Yes, come on. . .'' she urged, getting up and pulling my good arm. My left arm is still wrapped up in bandage but i can move freely nonetheless.

''Where are we going?'' i asked her.

After a few minutes of walking, we stopped and i looked around. We were in the forest but i don't particularly know where.

''Try touching those.'' she said, pointing behind me so i turned and saw small white animals with long ears and black feet and tail. They look harmless.

''They're rabbits. Go on.'' she said and pushed me forward, getting the attention of the rabbits.

She urged me to go as she hid in a bush. I turned to the small creatures, i could tell they were alert but not running away either. It was my first time seeing rabbits and i was not sure of what to do but i trust Reiko so i walked to them slowly and touched them. They were still alert and unmoving at first but then snuggled up to my hand after a minute which made me smile.

''How are they?'' Reiko asked, walking to us.

''They're. . .soft. .and nice.'' i said, smiling at the rabbits.

''Would you believe me if i told you that theylre carnivorous and that they bite?'' she asked which made me snap my head in her direction.

''T-they-'' i stuttered.

''Well rabbits are actually herbivores but with the exception of these particular species. You'll know them by their color. Snow white with black feet and tail. They're called wild hopper.'' she explained.

''But be rest assured as anyone who wears that bracelet shall not be harmed by anything inside the sacred forest.'' she told me with a smile.

''A-are you sure i can have something this important?'' i hesitantly asked.

''Gaara, i told you it's my gift to you. Besides, i'm fine. See?'' she assured me as she also touched the rabbits and smiled at me.

''I don't know if i'm worthy to be your friend. No one's ever accepted me before. You're the first.'' i said, feeling moisture in my eyes as i remember helping a boy and getting called a monster instead.

''You are, Gaara. You are worthy. No matter what anyone tells you, even if there are those who don't accept you, there will be people that will see the good in you. I'm here, aren't i? I believe that we were destined to meet.'' she said with utmost sincerity which made me shed more tears.

After about three days, my wound was quite healed up and i can already use it for a bit. I continued to stay and sleep at Kou's house and Reiko would come stay with us from morning til late afternoon. She told me about her family: she has a mother, father and two brothers; and about their tradition of marrying only inside of the clan. She was not exactly fond of the idea and she wondered why they were supposed to. She'd also told me of how she wanted to one day explore beyond the restriction of the sacred forest and of her family.

I smiled, this was like a dream. . .being accepted and getting this warm feeling. I wonder if i actually died from that snake and this was just a hallucination of some sort, but even if it is, i don't think i would ever want to wake up.

''Let's go to the lake, Kou?'' i asked the tiger and he stood up to walk with me.

''Reiko said that her brother is arriving today so she might be late. I hope you don't mind being alone with me for a bit more.'' i told the tiger and he nudged his nose to my body a bit.

''Is that an okay?'' i asked and he nodded. I smiled at him.

''What are you doing here?'' a male voice asked sharply which made me turn to him.

He was tall with the same pale skin, black hair and red eyes as Reiko so i can only assume that they're related.

''I. .i'' i stuttered, struggling for an answer. Reiko had told me before that foreign blood is not allowed in their grounds. My heart pounded in my chest as i thought of what to tell him. He narrowed his eyes on the bandage that was still on my arm.

''How are you still alive and why are you with Kou.'' he asked looking at the tiger. Kou moved in front of me which made me stroke his fur a bit with my right hand.

''You! What have you done to Reiko!'' he yelled, advancing on me and grabbing the front of my shirt.

''I. .i haven't done anything.'' i said weakly.

''Then why do you have this?'' he said lowly, lifting my right uninjured arm which has the bracelet that Reiko gave me.

''Onii-san!'' i heard Reiko shout from a distance.

''Reiko.'' they guy breathed with relief and released his hold on my shirt.

''Are you alright?'' he asked her as she came close to us with another guy with the same eyes and skin but brown hair instead of black.

''Shin, release the kid.'' the other guy with Reiko said.

''Why should i? He's an intruder and he's got Reiko's bracelet.'' he said, glaring at me.

''I gave it to him. Please let him go onii-san, he's still injured.'' Reiko pleaded which made his brother look at my bandaged arm and reluctantly let me go after a minute.

''Who's this kid Reiko and why'd you give him your bracelet?'' Shin-san asked Reiko as the other guy checked up my arm and started healing it.

Reiko had told me a few things about her brothers. The eldest was Shin-san, he's a bit uptight and unforgiving while the second one Seiichi is the complete opposite of him. If this is the eldest Shin, the other guy healing me would be Seiichi-san. I thought as he gave me a smile after treating me.

''His name is Gaara. He's my friend. He's been maltreated by his relatives and they've left him in the forest. I found him crying and bleeding a couple of days ago.'' she informed her brother.

''You shouldn't trust him. There may be a reason why his family abandoned him. And besides, father already told you that contact with foreign blood is forbiden.'' he said sternly.

''Shin! That is quite disrespectful. At least show some sympathy to her friend.'' the other guy who i think is Seiichi-san, spoke up and gave me an apologetic smile.

''Why should i Seiichi? You know the law. He is punishable by death.'' Shin-san said which made me flinch.

''Onii-san!'' Reiko shouted.

''Are you seriously defending this kid, Reiko?'' he asked her, glaring at me.

''He's my friend. I won't let anyone harm him. I know the law onii-san and you know i've always abided by it but that won't stop me from helping someone in need, let alone a friend. Gaara is a good person. I'll stand by him.'' Reiko told his brother with firm determination.

''Shin, we're the only ones who know of this. We can just let him go and keep this from father. Reiko should atleast deserve it right?'' the other guy Seiichi-san said gently. His brother glared at me then huffed.

''Bid farewell to him now Reiko. I'll take him out of the forest.'' he told Reiko.

''B-but. . .'' Reiko tried to say something.

''No buts. I'm putting a stop to this ridiculousness. Be thankful that i'm not taking him to our father.'' he said seriously.

Without another word, Reiko pulled me a bit farther from her brothers.

''I'm sorry about Shin onii-san. Is your arm okay now?'' she asked.

''Yes. Seiichi-san healed it completely.'' i said weakly, feeling dread overcome me. The dream is finally fading away and reality is pulling me back now.

''I guess this is farewell.'' i said sadly, fighting back the tears that threatened to escape. Reiko and Kou had been the closest that i have to family. Reiko made me feel more alive and happy these past few days than the years i've lived in my village.

''No it's not Gaara.'' she said, gently caressing my right cheek.

''But-''

''Friends don't bid farewell. I believe it's. . .'see you again'.'' she said with a little smile.

''I promise i'll come find you when i get my freedom.'' she whispered to my ear which made the choked back tears flow down freely on my face.

''I'll see you again Reiko.'' i said, sniffling.

''That's right Gaara. Fight back that village of yours and prove them wrong, okay?'' she said, pinching my nose a bit.

''That's quite enough. Let's go back home Reiko. Seiichi has kindly volunteered to escort your little friend back to wherever his village is.'' Shin-san told Reiko and pulled her wrist to the direction of their house.

''I'm sorry about aniki. He's uptight but he really isn't that bad. Now, i believe your village is Sunagakure?'' Seiichi-san said.

''Yes, but how did you know?'' i asked him.

''Reiko actually asked me for help regarding your situation before we got here. She feared what the clan would do to you if they find out. She made me promise to escort you back to your village safely no matter what happened. I actually promised aniki that i would erase your memory to convince him, since it's one of my capabilities but be rest assured, as i will not.'' he told me as we traveled out of the forest.

''Reiko is a very good person.'' i stated, overwhelmed at the feeling of being protected.

''And smart. So, did she bid farewell?'' he asked and i shook my head no.

''She promised me she'd come see me again.'' i told her brother to which he laughed at. I glanced at him and saw a thoughtful look on his face.

''Reiko always keeps her promises.'' he told me with a smile.

''I know.'' i said, looking at the bracelet in my wrist.

''Know what?'' i heard a female voice ask from behind.

''It's none of your business Temari.'' i told her coldly. I haven't told anyone about Reiko and her clan. I felt like it would sully the memory that seemed so far away now and it's not like i have anyone to share it with.

''You're always weird when you look at that bracelet.'' she told me and i glared at her.

''But i'm glad whenever i see your expressions. It makes you seem more alive Gaara. I hope you meet whoever gave you that bracelet again.'' she said then left.

''I will.'' i muttered to myself.

KONOHA

3RD HOKAGE'S POV

''How's the situation?'' i asked the anbu that came to report at my office.

''Everyone is stationed as you have ordered, sir. Shin Uchiha is currently moving discretely inside the village, merely walking and observing. We'll move in if he resorts to violence.'' the anbu reported and went off as i nodded my head.

Everything has already been set. Everyone and anyone that has been in contact with Reiko Uchiha have been dispatched in a mission on my order. It was necessary. It was needed. It was for the peace in the village and also to protect a member of the village.

A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO. . .

I was in my office when a very urgent message came. It was a request from the sand village. An S-class criminal was seen in contact with the Puppet Corp. And Orochimaru has attacked the Kazekage. The village has not yet confirmed the relation of the two occurrences but the kazekage fears that his village is already infiltrated so he turned to Konoha for assistance.

It was an A-class mission and i've already thought of a group of anbu that will be perfect for such a discrete mission.

All was well and i was about to dispatch the team the next day, when an injured anbu came in and reported that Shin Uchiha is headed for Konoha.

Shin Uchiha is a pure blood Uchiha, Reiko's eldest brother and was the one who wiped out their clan. He has currently made his way into the bingo book as an S-class criminal. If it came down to strength, he can probably single-handly defeat ten anbu. An Uchiha is one thing, but a pure blood is on a whole different level. He's damaged a few villages in his quest for his younger sister and is now threatening to plague Konoha.

The peace in the village is needed to be protected and so is the new member of it. It was then that the instant decision was made. Every information about Reiko was needed to be erased and there was only one way: to dispatch everyone who know her, in a mission; including Reiko herself.

SUNAGAKURE

REIKO'S POV

The travel to Suna was a bit awkward but it wasn't as bad as when we were still in the village. Atsushi and Naruto have been quite neutral with each other but i'd actually like to think that they're starting to see some common things with each other and are getting comfortable with the presence of one another. I kept myself to the two of them all throughout the travel so they wouldn't cause trouble. Haruki is quite mature and i think Sasuke can be so they wouldn't do anything stupid. Sakura was quiet most of the time when she's beside Sasuke but would also talk to me and Naruto for a bit. Ichi-sensei and Kakashi were quiet the whole way, speaking only when asked, when needed and when we stopped to camp and rest. Frankly, it would be a bit awkward if i went close to Kakashi so i kept my distance and only asked Ichi-sensei if i have questions.

We got to Suna on the afternoon of our third day of travel. We were greeted by, in my opinion, hostile guards on the border of Suna but they let us pass when Kakashi handed them a scroll. We immediately went straight to the Kazekage's office but unlike those guards, he was actually quite kind. He directed us to our quarters and let us rest for the rest of the day. We will be briefed for the mission tomorrow along with the selected team from them.

''Reiko, i've notice that you've been looking around everywhere since we got here. Are you searching for something?'' Ichi-sensei asked as everyone went to their rooms. We were to share rooms in two. Kakashi is with Ichi-sensei, Atsushi with Haruki, Naruto with Sasuke and Sakura with me.

''Yes, well it's actually a someone. A friend. Can i go and have a look around sensei?'' i asked.

''It's dangerious to go around alone Reiko.''

''Please sensei? He's my first friend outside of my clan and i haven't seen him in years.'' i pleaded.

Ichi-sensei pondered and sighed after a minute, giving me a defeated smile.

''I really can't say no to you, can i?'' he said which made me smile.

''But it's still dangerous so i'll go with you. We only have an hour until dinner, let's go.''

SOMEWHERE IN SUNA. .

OROCHIMARU'S POV

''I've rounded up around. The presence of the leaf is not anticipated. Have you learned of their purpose here?'' Sasori asked

''All i know is it's somewhat about investigating something. Gaara will also accompany the leaf with their mission. It won't be possible to get him out of the leaf for the time being. Should we report back to base?'' i said which made Sasori ponder.

''The Kazekage?'' he asked.

''He's doubled his security. It'll also be conspicuous if we attack and use him to lure out the Shukaku. The leaf will notice it.'' i answered.

''We'll observe until tomorrow and report back if there's no way around it.'' Sasori concluded.

REIKO'S POV

''We need to get back now Reiko. We'll be here for the duration of our mission. I'm sure you'll find him by then.'' Ichi-sensei said, patting my head.

We went around town trying to look for Gaara in the hour that we were available but we didn't find him. Frankly, i'm not sure if he is in Suna. It is where he came from was what he had told me before and Seiichi nii-san had also told me that he had safely escorted Gaara back to his village.

I wonder how he is now. I wonder if he continued to fight the harsh environment that he grew upon. Did he gain any new friends? It's already been years and i'm sure he's now a full fledged shinobi.

I looked up as i heard a door open and close, realizing that we've already reached the building of our quarters and that Ichi-sensei has just went inside. I sighed and looked up at the now black sky.

''Where are you, Gaara.'' i mumbled.

''I'm right here, Reiko.''


	16. Omake: How old is Kakashi-sensei?

3RD PERSON'S POV

''Buuurrpp. .aah, Ichiraku's really is the best.'' a certain blondhead declared outside of Ichiraku's ramen shop with a satisfied face.

''Oh! Naruto-kun, hello.'' a black-haired girl with a pair of sharingan eyes greeted, her companion following suit.

''Yo.'' he greeted with a short wave.

''Hey Reiko-chan, Atsushi!'' Naruto greeted back with a grin.

''Where're you guys headed to?'' Naruto added.

''To the weapons shop, we're picking up Atsushi's order. It arrives today.'' Reiko explained.

''Oh, is that so. .mind if i tag along?'' Naruto asked excitedly which made Atsushi roll his eyes.

''Of course we mind. Idiot.'' Atsushi mumbles which made Reiko frown at him.

''Come on guys. . .what're you waiting for?'' Naruto yelled back as he waved the other two forward.

''Don't fret Reiko, he didn't even hear it. See?'' Atsushi told Reiko as they walked forward.

''And i really don't get why you're friends with him. He's so. .loud.'' Atsushi added before fully catching up to the blondie with Reiko giving him a half smile and a horizontal shake of her head as she thought of how Atsushi is actually very similar to Naruto.

''Hey guys, don't you think Kakashi sensei has the weirdest hair?'' Naruto asked aloud.

''The white haired dude?'' Atsushi asked.

''Yeah.'' Naruto nodded.

''Why do you think so?'' Reiko asked.

''It's standing up!'' Naruto exclaimed which made Atsushi snort.

''Hair Wax, dude. Haven't you heard of it?'' Atsushi mocked.

''Of course i have! i'm telling you it's weird cuz i tried touching it once but it's soft! No wax! Believe it!'' Naruto said.

''That's impossible. Don't be stupid.'' Atsushi disagreed.

''I'm telling you! It's true. Maybe there's a jutsu for his hair to go like that.'' Naruto tried to reason out.

''That's dumb. There's no such thing.'' Atsushi rolled his eyes. Unknown to them is that Reiko can actually testify to what Naruto just said since she lives with Kakashi and she has touched his hair several times. He indeed does not use any type of hair product, but she can't say that can she? So she just remained silent as the two continued their debate.

''His hair color is also weird.'' Naruto added.

''What's so weird in that? He's old so of course he'd have white hair.'' Atsushi stated matter of factly which made Reiko freeze.

''Huh. . .but i don't think he's that old yet. The Hokage don't even have gray hair!'' Naruto reasoned out which made Reiko breathe again.

''Stupid. It's in the genes dude. Some people just don't get white hair easily or maybe the Hokage is just vain and colors his hair or something. And why do you think your sensei wears a mask? It's to hide his old face! They're vain! In denial!'' Atsushi said which made Naruto's face lit up in understanding.

''So that's what he's hiding underneath his mask! We tried uncovering him last time but we weren't successful. I'll be sure to tell that to Sasuke and Sakura.'' Naruto declared to which Atsushi nodded to, proud of his conclusion which he thought was so obvious but once again, unknown to them was that Reiko had already seen Kakashi's face without a mask and he is nowhere near old. His face is perfectly flawless.

''Oh, wait. Can't Kakashi sensei just use a jutsu like Tsunade-baasan to to look younger?'' Naruto asked aloud.

''That takes out chakra, he's always out on missions so it's not convenient. It's easier to just hide his face but i think he can use it at certain time. He's the copy ninja after all.'' Atsushi explained to which Naruto stupidly nodded in understanding once again. Reiko however is growing anxious with their conversation.

''Atsushi, Naruto. . .i think i need to go home now. I have to check o some things.'' she said as she hurriedly went home.

''Kakashi?'' she called as she went inside their apartment.

''What's up?'' Kakashi asked, sitting confortably in the sofa, reading a book.

''I gotta ask you something.'' Reiko said, stalking to where Kakashi is.

''What is it? Kakashi asked, still concentrated on his book.

''Promise to answer me honestly.'' Reiko said which made Kakashi look up from his book.''

''What is it about?'' Kakashi asked, curious.

''Um. . .'' Reiko started, not wanting to sound rude.

''I'll answer honestly.'' Kakashi promised, patience wearing thin in anticipation on her question.

Reiko took a big breath, closed her eyes and asked the question in one breath. Silence. She waited for an answer but all she heard was a dropping of a book. She peeked from one eye and saw Kakashi stunned, looking pale and sweating nervously. Did her question come off as offensive?


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

REIKO'S POV

"Gaara?" a light gasp escaped my lips as I turned to look at the boy who spoke.

"Reiko." He breathed as he took quick and determined steps towards me, eyes never leaving mine. I couldn't help but notice how he had changed; though his features are still the same. He still has the same red short hair, pale skin and the ever pale and intriguing color of eyes but now more pronounced and mature. He now also has this red tattoo of the Kanji of love on his forehead.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me, why are you crying?" he asked as he caressed my right cheek.

I blinked, his question slowly registering as I brought a hand up my left cheek, feeling a bit of liquid. A soft laugh escaped my lips as I realized that I was indeed crying.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked again, his eyes looking worried.

"I Am." I finally managed to voice out with a smile as I raised my hand up to his hand still in my cheek, lacing them together.

"I am so happy to see you." I repeated, squeezing his hand a bit.

"I missed you so much, Reiko." He said as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I knew you'd keep your promise." He added which made me laugh.

"Reiko?" I heard Ichi-sensei call as he poked his head out of the main door of the building. He was probably wondering what was taking me so long to go inside.

"Ichi-sensei." I acknowledged as I pulled out of the hug with Gaara to look at him.

"Oh, I was getting worried. This is?" he said as he walked to us, motioning at Gaara.

"This is the friend that I was looking for, Gaara. Gaara, this is Ichijou-sensei." I introduced and Ichi-sensei happily held out a hand for Gaara to shake, which he did though a bit hesitantly.

"Um, sensei…Can we stay out and talk for a bit?" I pleaded with the most softest and sweetest voice that I can muster.

"Uh, it's getting quite late and they're waiting for you before we start dinner." He said, averting his eyes a bit; probably getting affected by my plea.

"You don't have to worry. I know Suna, I can protect her." Gaara announced firmly. Ichi-sensei stared at him for a moment, searching his eyes then nodded.

"Okay. I'll tell the others that you met up with an old friend and you're eating out. Take care of her. And…nice meeting you Gaara." He said with a smile and went inside.

"Care for a walk?' Gaara asked, holding out a hand for me to hold.

"Just like old times." I stated as I took his hand and sighed.

"How have you been?" I asked as we wondered through the unpopulated and silent streets of Suna.

"I'm alright. I have some company now, Kankuro and Temari. They're my siblings. We get along fine." He stated.

"I'm glad to hear that." I said with a smile.

"The village is still fearful of me but I can handle it now. Furthermore, I know I have you." He added which made me blush a bit.

"I'm sure time will come when they will accept you just like I did." I said.

"I'm not counting on that anymore, Reiko." He said which made me snap my head at him and it was at that moment that I noticed the tattoo on his forehead once again.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, eying his tattoo, which he noticed.

"I've realized that I only need to accept and love myself. Others do not matter. And besides, you're here now. I'm already complete. I can't trust anyone else besides you Reiko." He said with a light smile, which made me frown.

"What about Temari and Kankuro? They're your siblings." I asked and his face turned serious.

"They may be companions for now but I know they only do so out of fear. I've been around long enough to realize that." He stated coldly which made me flinch.

"Gaara…" I started, at a loss of words. This is not the same Gaara that I knew. He's neither innocent nor hopeful. His eyes were alive and striking before but now, they're flat and dangerous. He had changed drastically over the time that we were separated, but it was for the worse and I could only think of one question.

"What happened to you?" I voiced out weakly.

"I learned reality." He stated, not looking at me.

"Reality?" I asked, holding on to his right arm.

"That I am indeed a monster." He stated, finally looking into my eyes.

"You aren't." I disagreed.

"The world is not made to please everyone Reiko.' He said bitterly which made me flinch.

"I know that." I answered weakly, hurt clearly visible in my voice. He must've noticed because he immediately cupped my face to look at me.

"I'm sorry, did I upset you?" he asked and I shook my head no.

"I just…know what you were talking about. I've just recently come to terms about it." I said weakly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Did you not wonder why I'm here? Why I'm with Konoha?" I asked which made him realize something.

"You're with Konoha now." He stated as he eyed my forehead protector, which hung loosely on my neck.

"You aren't here to see me? Are you with the team that they sent to assist us? Why are you with them?" he asked, eyes flaring with anger by each question.

"You've forgotten about me." He added.

"Gaara!" I yelled, stopping him from thinking anymore.

"You were right. I did not go here solely to see you. I am part of the team that was sent here by Konoha to assist Suna but that does not mean that I don't want see you and certainly not because I've forgotten about you." I started, looking straight at his eyes.

"I was happy when I learned that our mission was set here because of the chance of meeting you." I continued with a light smile.

"But why are you with them? You could've just gone here on your own." He stated which made my smile fall, replaced by a troubled look.

"Konoha saved me. And part of me was scared of leaving alone. I did try once, to end friendships that were starting to form…I wanted to protect them but I was too weak that I didn't manage to do so."

"Saved you? Protect them? What exactly happened to you, Reiko?" he asked, a worried look crossing his face.

"Shin…" I started but a lump was already forming in my throat with just the thought of him.

"He…killed the whole clan." I managed to say through the tears that were already forming in my eyes.

"Your…brother?" he asked which made the tears that I tried to hold back, fall. I couldn't acknowledge his question; I just didn't want to think of it anymore and I closed my eyes…dreading the memories that I am bound to remember once again.

"I'm sorry." He said. I felt him tug on my right arm and the next thing I knew, I was being hugged tightly.

"I'm sorry I was doubting you." He whispered in my ear, which made more tears fall.

"You can tell me everything when you're ready. I don't want to see you hurting." He added.

"I'm scared Gaara. I don't know what I should do." I admitted weakly. Even though he's not the same Gaara as before, he's still him and I'll accept him no matter what.

"I'm here to protect you. You should stay here with me Reiko." He said, caressing my hair.

"What?" I asked, breaking away from the hug to look at him.

"I don't know what Konoha is to you or what fully happened but you told me that you wanted to leave. This is your chance, and I'm here to be with you." He said seriously as he held up a hand towards me.

"Stay with me, Reiko."

NEXT DAY AT THE KAZEKAGE'S OFFICE

3RD PERSON'S POV

"Good morning everyone. I hope you've all settled in well yesterday." The Kazekage greeted Konoha's team pleasantly.

"We thank you for your hospitality." Ichijou voiced out with a smile.

"Very well, we should now move on to the important matter at hand. You've all been briefed that Suna may be under foreign infiltration, correct?" the Kazekage asked Ichijou and Kakashi to which they nodded.

"You see, an S-class criminal was reported to be in contact with the Puppet Corp., Puppet Corp. is what you'd consider like ANBU in Konoha, they follow orders from the elders which is why I am very concerned. Suna is very solid, we lack in clandestine families that threaten our security and stability but if it is true that we have been infiltrated within, then my village is in danger. Furthermore, Orochimaru attacked me just a few days ago. I don't know if both occurrences are connected so I want you to investigate." The Kazekage explained.

"We were told that there would be another team that will assist us during this mission?" Kakashi asked and as if on cue, three ninjas about the same ages of the leaf genin entered the office. The room came into a standstill as everyone tried to measure up one another.

"These are Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. They will be assisting you on this mission. I'll divide you into two teams. One will investigate and cover grounds of the Puppet Corp. while the other one will investigate Orochimaru's motives of attack." The Kazekage directed while the leaf ninjas nod in understanding.

"Now I've already reviewed everyone's profile so this is how it will go; the first team, the one to investigate Puppet Corp. would consist of Haruki, Naruto, Sakura, Kankuro and Gaara led by Kakashi. The other would be Atsushi, Sasuke, Reiko and Temari, led by Ichijou." The Kazekage announced which made everyone stiffen in disagreement.

_'Sasuke-kun…'_ Sakura thought as she glanced at Sasuke, she most certainly is not happy with the arrangement but maybe it wouldn't be so bad? She thought as she stole a glance at Haruki but then her eyes landed to the two genin from the sand, Kankuro and Gaara…_'or would it?'_

_'Sakura-chan…no Sasuke…'_ Naruto thought in glee, but then his eyes also landed to the two sand genin and he squinted his eyes at them as Kankuro gave him a smug look.

_'Reiko…'_ Sasuke thought as he glanced at Reiko, he was actually a bit happy with the division since it drives Sakura away from him and Naruto away from Reiko. He's always wanted to know more about her clan and what happened to her. The thought of her makes him not feel so alone anymore and it relieves some of his hatred towards his brother. _'Maybe we can somehow mend a relationship. She's the closest to a family that I can have now.'_ He thought as his eyes left her and fell to the blonde chick that is currently giving him a once over. _'Give me a break.'_ He thought as the blonde gave him a smirk.

_'Can I switch teams?'_ Kakashi thought as he glanced at Reiko, Ichijou and the Kazekage.

Haruki remained passive although a bit displeased with the division. He preferred to be with his original team. Ichijou and Atsushi on the other hand were both okay with the division and do not have any thoughts whatsoever.

Gaara stared at Reiko the whole time they entered the room while the latter tried to avoid looking at him. The conversation they had last evening kept replaying in her mind and she was a bit glad that they wouldn't be in the same team. She needed time to think.

"Report any developments to me immediately. You can now all leave and regroup. Good luck everyone." The Kazekage concluded and everyone finally left the office.

"Team 2, follow me." Ichijou called as they got out of the office. His team was quick to follow him, giving Team 1 nods and smiles as they leave.

"Give me your answer after this mission." Gaara whispered to Reiko as she passed him. She stiffened for a bit but then nodded a second later.

"Kakashi-sensei…aren't we leaving yet?" Naruto asked as they continued to just stand there outside of the Kazekage's office, Team 2…now long gone.

"Huh?…yeah. Follow me." Kakashi finally spoke and composed himself. He was not happy with the division but he needs to think rationally and lead his team.

Meanwhile…

"The Shukaku is with the Kyuubi. It's too risky." Orochimaru voiced to Sasori.

"And Kakashi is with them." He added.

Sasori remained silent, thinking of their options. It certainly is too risky to continue for now…they don't have any data on the other three genin, Kakashi is a handful and battling two jinchuuriki might be too much. They can trigger one another. He sighed.

"There's no way around it. We're heading back to base for now." He finally concluded.

"Certainly." Orochimaru said, smirking as Sasori went on ahead of him.

AT KONOHA

"How's his movement?" the Hokage asked the ANBU that came to report to him.

"He's trying to keep a low profile and has changed clothing to look like a regular villager. He has booked a room for himself and is moving around town inconspicuously. He hasn't tried to question anyone regarding his sister though, and he doesn't seem to purposely avoid us." The ANBU reported which made the Hokage frown.

Shin Uchiha's behavior continued to confuse him. His stay is abnormally long compared to what he had done to other villages, he does not show any violent behavior and he doesn't even ask about his sister. Something's wrong, it's not adding up. The only reason that would make him stay here would be that he knows that Reiko is now with Konoha but then why wait? He's always been impatient…shouldn't he have been searching every nook and corner of Konoha for his sister? I'm sure that he's known that he's got our full attention…so why risk it?

"What are you up to…" The Hokage mumbled as he nodded for the ANBU to leave.

AT SUNA

"Seems blonde has hots for duck-freak" Atsushi whispered to Reiko as they walked around the village.

"Huh?" Reiko asked, raising a brow at her teammate and he nodded his head towards Temari who was busy checking Sasuke out.

"You shouldn't assume things too quickly, you know." Reiko reprimanded while Atsushi just shrugged.

"Okay. This is where we separate. Atsushi and Temari, you take east, Sasuke and Reiko, you take west. I'm taking south. I've already told you what to do, check your perimeter thoroughly and gather what information you can. We'll meet up north." Ichijou ordered.

Sasuke silently thanked Ichijou for his division while Atsushi verbally complained.

"Why am I stuck with her?" Atsushi said, frowning at Temari while the latter simply just rolled her eyes at him.

"Temari knows Suna well so she can keep you out of trouble." Ichijou reasoned out.

"Trouble? What do you think of me? Huh? I can handle myself fine. I'm going with Reiko." He announced with a huff, turning to grab Reiko's hand and make a run for it but unfortunately, Reiko was nowhere to be found. And so is Sasuke.

"Guess that leaves you no choice then." Temari said smugly as she passed Atsushi.

"Sensei!" Atsushi complained.

"I've been with you far too long to know how you are with missions like this. Suna is not exactly friendly so you'll need her to keep you out of trouble once you cross the line. Stop whining already and get to work." Ichijou said, turning to head south.

"Coming or what?" Temari asked as he looked back at Atsushi who was left, looking annoyed that he didn't get a choice.

"Aren't you annoyed that you didn't get to be with duc—I mean Sasuke?" Atsushi asked Temari as they walked east which made Temari raise an eyebrow.

"And I should be annoyed…why?" she asked.

"Well you seem to have the hots for him." Atsushi stated which made Temari laugh.

_'Did it look that way? I was only sizing him up. Rumors say that he's quite the prodigy. I didn't see anything special; also, he's not as intimidating as pretends to be.'_ Temari thought.

"What's so funny?" Atsushi asked, annoyed since she somehow made him feel so stupid.

"You should learn to shut your mouth sometimes." Temari said, finally understanding what Ichijou meant.

"Why, did I hit the spot blonde?" Atsushi mocked which made Temari smirk.

"It's amusing how stupid people can be." She threw back.

"What was that?" Atsushi yelled, getting the attention of a few villagers.

_'This is so troublesome.'_ Temari thought.

At west of Suna…

"You seem tense." Sasuke spoke, hoping to finally have a decent talk with Reiko.

"Is there something bothering you?" he added. Reiko looked at him, a bit unfocused as her mind was still traveling back to the conversation she had with Gaara last night.

"Um…no, I was just thinking of something." She answered with a half smile.

"I can understand the way you feel, you know." Sasuke said out of nowhere.

"What?" Reiko asked, not understanding.

"Itachi killed our whole clan…my brother." He said, trying to get the point across to Reiko.

"You don't understand." Reiko said weakly, tears choking her voice.

"We're the same Reiko." Sasuke added which made Reiko snap.

"No we aren't!" she yelled which took Sasuke by surprise. It's a relief that there aren't a lot of people around the area they are in.

"We aren't because your brother did not kill your whole clan just to get you for his self!" She yelled then stopped to cover her mouth as she realized what she had said. She didn't want to tell anybody else yet, because after all these time…the wounds are still fresh and every time she looks at a mirror and see her eyes, she's constantly reminded of what transpired in her family. It took a lot for her to confide in Kakashi and she just didn't have it in her yet to relieve those moments again…not even with Gaara.

Sasuke was taken aback by what she said, he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Just let it go for now…Sasuke, please." She pleaded weakly.

"You told me to move forward with hope and not hate." Sasuke said, finally finding his voice back.

"Big words coming from me, huh." Reiko said with a weak smile.

"It's just…you somehow bring relief to me…those words seemed promising and it affected me somehow. Your presence is a difference to me Reiko." Sasuke explained.

"It feels like if we're together…we CAN move forward…" Sasuke added with hope for the first time in years.

"What…" Reiko mouthed, not knowing what to say.

"We…we're the closest to family that we'll have now so let's not push each other away." Sasuke said, holding up their hands, which were still linked.

"Don't let go Reiko." Sasuke pleaded.

"Family." Reiko finally voiced after a minute with a half smile, squeezing Sasuke's hand once more, which filled him with hope and a sense of completeness.

They were about to move forward and continue with their task but a movement caught their attention.

"Kazekage-sama?" Reiko asked as they saw him walk by in a hurry. He stopped and turned to see who called him.

"Oh, Reiko…Sasuke." He acknowledged as he saw them.

"Did something happen?" Sasuke asked and the Kazekage nodded.

"I've received a report that something happened on the west border. It's actually perfect that you two are here. Come with me and we'll check it out." He explained and the two nodded, following him to the border.

When they arrived, Reiko and Sasuke looked around…seeing no one.

"What exactly…happened here?" Sasuke asked as he tried to look around.

"It's so perfect that both of you are here, I didn't expect that." The Kazekage announced happily.

"And let me correct you…What WILL happen, Sasuke." The Kazekage added which made the two stop and look at him, confused.

"What…will happen?" Reiko asked and the Kazekage smiled manically at them.

"Abduction, my dear." He answered.

"Abduction of a leaf genin." He added and suddenly, the two weren't looking at the Kazekage anymore, but on the snake like eyes of the man that replaced him.

AN: please review on how it's going :) or if you like it. i'll appreciate it so much. i know i need to work on the other chapters but i'm too busy for that so i'll probably focus more on finishing it first :))


End file.
